


DDS Dark Side Stories

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: From the minds of the two people that you all name psychopaths.





	DDS Dark Side Stories

**A scene opens up and you see a dark blue mobian wolf who was a bit confused at his surroundings.** **  
****  
****“What the… Where in Mobius am I?”**

**“That's what I want to know.” The wolf mobian heard and when he looked over, he growls when he saw to his shock a man in red that he despised a lot.**

**“Bordux.” The wolf mobian said before getting to a guarded stance.** **  
****  
****“What are you doing here?”**

**“Like I said, that's what I want to know and don’t bother using special skills or spells and what not, I tried and couldn’t make a portal out of here, whatever got us here is pretty much preventing us from using our abilities and what not, can’t even summon our personal weapons.” The not identified man in Red Bordux said while he didn’t look threatened by Cedric.**

**Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that.**

**“So what? it’s just the two of us here?”**

**“Actually if you look up you may see our gracious host looking at us, she summoned us here and let me tell you if you think you will be surprised then think of how surprised I was when I saw her.” Bordux said when he points upward oddly enough and while confused… Cedric looks up and saw to his shock a VERY demonic looking Lillum of all things while she looked greatly different compared to her usual self.**

**She looked like she was in her awakened state, demonic horns, hooves for feet, sayter like legs, demonic wings, and she was looking amused while she was actually looking on Bordux’s book of all things but something looked off like he energy from her was… not as friendly as the Lillum Cedric knew… would probably explain why he and Cedric were powerless if this odd Lillum did something to them.**

**“Lillum?!... W-What happened to you?, and why did you summon us?” Cedric said with a greatly confused look.**

**Lillum or whoever she was just looks amused when she looks down at the duo, mainly Cedric, and smirks when she closed the book and floats down to the duo.**

**“Simple… considering you may already know this, I’m a Varient of Lillum who is more or less embracing her demonic side fully instead of holding back and pretty much doing whatever I want, figured since how the dimensions you two come from, I could tell or show some interesting… and intense stories that you two males like to hear.” Lillum, or Demonic Lillum said while she gave the duo a fanged grin of sorts when her teeth were sharper then usual and her eyes were filled with both lust and an abnormal amount of actual evil in her eyes…. Lillum’s was mischievous at best and evil at worst only to enemies who spite her… so this could not be good given how Cedric and Bordux of all people was brought here.**

**Cedric was shocked when he heard that.** **  
****  
****“Wait… you brought us here to hear some stories?”**

**Bordux then cleared his throat.**

**“Cedric… considering how long you’ve known me, do you think that if she is an evil version of Lillum… do you really think these stories are any good at all morally?... she is still a succubus as well from what I can tell as well…” Bordux said when he may have an idea where this was going while Demon Lillum smirks at the duo more.**

**Cedric facepalms.** **  
****  
****“Considering her nature… the stories that we might hear will be adult related… but I’m sensing that it’ll be a bit dark.”**

**“Oh indeed, you see I need some input on some stories and figured you two would be perfect, Cedric all emotional and easily excited even if you don’t like the story and Bordux, the man with the plan with a heart like ice to those not his allies… should be interesting after all… since this chapter stars a version of Aggro pretty much making Azure his bitch while a guest joins on on that… after that, could have a version of you Cedric pretty much dominate Bordux’s daughter as a form of payback with a guest to help in that hehe.” Demonic Lillum said while Bordux’s eyes grew cold.**

**“Considering we’re prisoners more or less… what guarantee do you have that we don’t have allies coming after us to aid us right this moment… and even then… what’s to stop us from teaming up and physically attacking you right here after hearing that?” Bordux said when his daughter was mentioned and boy was he pissed.**

**“Surprisingly, he has a point. It’s only two of us and you’re alone.” Cedric said while pissed that his girlfriend, Azure, was mentioned.**

**“True… but two reasons why you two won’t do jack shit… first off no magic, no aura, no nen or weapons for you two… so for males, you two are good but… I’m a demonically inclined demon at full power while you two are pretty much crippled in battle power… even physically I outclass you both and long story short… could turn you two into women and make you my bitches… besides I can only hold you here for two stories more or less before you're forcefully ejected into random dimensions for pickup… you think you two are the first I’ve done this too?... please I’ve done this for so long that its second nature to me, I can gain sexual energy from the lust you two may emit though maybe not from Bordux here with his daughter as a chapter two, but you Cedy… pretty sure you’ll be glad to hear that this technically doesn’t start your Azure but an alternate variant, you see this story is one where we go to an ironic version of Angel City where a lesson in the Classic Lillum’s class pretty much shows the students these exact same what ifs as a way to teach a lesson on not half assing some things more or less, so in a nutshell this introduction will be going into a story that tells a story of what ifs more or less… that make you feel better?” Demonic Lillum said when she grins at the duo, mainly Cedric.**

**Cedric was quiet though glad it wasn’t his Azure.** **  
****  
****“A bit… even though me and this guy here are still in this void. But it’s quite obvious that we have no choice but to listen.”**

**Demonic Lillum grins as she clapped her hands together.**

**“Great, lets get this started shall we?” Demonic Lillum said as she snapped her fingers and the scene went to a very different place.**

**???/ Unknown Angel City variant/ Random part of the City/ Cedric, Azure**

The scene showed Cedric and Azure while they were eating at a small food court, they were on a break from classes from Emerald’s advanced training regime and this Azure and Cedric were greatly different then the DDS variants, either this was far in the future or they were alternate variants.

For example, Azure here instead of wearing pants or stuff like that actually wore a cute skirt that barely hid her ass from view, some shoes instead of boots, some black socks, and a tanktop to make a simple look for her but it was cute.

Cedric was seen wearing dark grey jeans with a black shirt that had a picture of a blood red moon with a demonic demon raising his weapon while leading an army and finally grey sneakers.

Seems he was going for a dark look.

Their personalities were vastly different as well, for example this Azure was a lot more open and lustful in her nature then a quiet and reserved nature her DDS self had, so she took well to Lillum’s lesson and one shock was that while she did have fun with Cedric, she wasn’t his girlfriend yet since she was more of a swinger then a one person kind of girl, not like she wasn’t fond of Cedric, far from it, its just the guy was normally pretty reserved and Azure was waiting to see if Cedric would ask her out or something, granted may not stop having fun but hey Cedric had a few flings here or there so not like he would complain if Azure continues her lifestyle.

Cedric was different.

Even though he and Azure had fun, he would actually be nervous for some reason that may have been personal and despite his jealousy side, he can’t complain since they’re not a couple. Plus even if Azure has fun with someone else, Cedric can do the same with a different girl.

Point is… Cedric needs to rip the bandaid off and ask Azure out.

However how he would do that would be up for debate though what he may hear soon may cause him to make a choice in the future when a different version of Daniel while he wore a suit instead of a Gi or hakama or something… instead of a samurai he was an assassin but more like a bodyguard of sorts for hire and wore a bowler had on his head.

“Hey Cedric, Azure, Lillum has an announcement to make on something and wants us to meet with her at the Master Emerald shrine pronto, you can bring your grub to boot if you two want, see you two there… especially you sweet ass.” Daniel said when he winked at Azure while she chuckled as Daniel, with a somewhat of an italian accent, walked away while Azure looked amused.

Cedric though frowns.

_‘Watch yourself panda boy… she’s mine.’_ He thought before looking at Azure.

“Guess we should go… and I was enjoying this.” He said since he was having a good time with Azure.

Azure smiles as she gets up from her seat.

“I was enjoying things as well… you run ahead to the shrine, I’ll handle the pay this time and get the food to go and meet you there, you may have super speed but one thing you can’t rush is the slow checkout so might as well let the others know I maybe a bit late to whatever it is Mistress needs.” Azure said with a smile on her face as she went to kiss Cedric on the cheek and went to walk away from Cedric while he could see her pantie covered ass since her tail made her skirt ride up a bit… It seems today was a red pantie day and it was one of the sexy kind of panties that were partly see through.

Cedric blushes from the kiss before feeling a bit flustered when he saw the panties but made sure to hold himself back before he starts heading to the shrine but did have a thought during the run.

_‘Damn it… why do I always chicken out… I want Azure to be my girlfriend but I freeze up. I need a miracle.’_

As Cedric ran, he made it to the shrine and already saw a number of people there from his class… for starters he saw Daniel leaning against the wall while a few other people were nearby.

For the most part, he saw people like Cream, her personality was similar to her DDS self but she was more or less single for now and playing hard to get to get Daniel’s attention and not many knew that.

Next was Frost and Rose… same as Classic Lillum they were the same as their DDS counterparts in looks and personalities.

Next was another girl Cedric looked fondly at… Rachel… unlike the DDS variant, this one was more militaristic with cargo pants, tank tops or t-shirt, and had military boots on, her dad wasn’t the military kind of guy but Rachel in this case before she came to the school trained at a military school to try and be as strong as her father… she got an invite shortly after going and her Quill like hairstyle was more or less just a classic swept back style similar to sonics but much shorter for Military reasons though she was growing it out since haircuts were not needed here.

The rest of the students Cedric got to know were here and they had similar or the same personalities of DDS counterparts though they were playing hard to get with some guys to see if the would try and hit on them more, Lavender was still the princess of Angel City with her being the Daughter of this world’s Sonic and Amy while he also married Blaze, Strike was still Knuckle’s daughter and was still training to be a guardian, all in all many students were here but would be talked about in future chapters, for now Azure ran into the shrine grounds while she carried the food and pants a bit as she made it right as Lillum and Emerald appeared.

Cedric noticed before going to Azure.

  
“Hey Azure, you just made it. Let me get those for you.” He said before grabbing the to go bags.

“T-Thanks… damn you speedsters… seemingly having infinite stamina... b-bad idea not letting you handle that.” Azure muttered while she bent down and placed her hands on her knees so she could breath a bit.

Cedric chuckles nervously.

“Sorry. Maybe next time I’ll help carry you here.”

“H-Hehe, thanks Cedric, if I need the lift I’ll let you do that…” Azure said while clapping was heard which got everyone’s attention to show Lillum was the one who clapped her hands.

“Alright class, sorry for the sudden summons but I figured gathering all of you here and taking you all to a new location later for a interesting change of pace would be a good idea, especially since what I have in mind isn’t exactly kid friendly.” Lillum said while Daniel grins.

“When are you not kid friendly eh teach!?” Daniel called out which made a few students chuckle while Lillum giggles.

“True but considering we're at the heart of Angel City, doubt we want to scar any passerby’s… Emerald sweetie could you please open a portal to hell?” Lillum asked while a few students look stunned and Daniel looked nervous.

“H-Hey I know I made a joke here or there but I doubt any of us deserve to go there.” Daniel said while Lillum gave Daniel a half lidded look.

“Not like that you numbskulls… simply put we're all going to be watching a few sinful stories for your sexual arts class, you can even pair up if these get you worked up and I doubt you want to do that at the Dojo or in a crowded place that many people you know are, so why not use my home Dimension to help with that, could even have some sexy demonesses help with relaxing for the guys and some hunky demons I know for the ladies here.” Lillum said when she smiles at the students.

The students were still surprised but perked up for the possible fun.  
  
“I’m in.” One student said.

“Hehe oh I’m in as well!” Another student said with a somewhat hyper tone as Azure grins.

“Hmmm… seeing prime demon or demoness cock or pussy… might as well see if my lessons with you Mistress went well.” Azure said with a fanged grin.

Cedric felt a bit bothered but didn’t show it.  
  
“Well I’m not backing down.”

Rachel smirks.  
  


“A good soldier always has their back. Count me in.” She said with a salute.

Azure chuckles while she smacks Rachel on the ass.

“At ease soldier, doubt we need any combat experience where we're going as long as we follow our commanding officers orders, AKA Mistress Lillum.” Azure said when she had a hand on her hip when she went to stand next to Rachel.

Rachel chuckled.  
  
“Hey, can never be too careful.”

“Maybe but I doubt we will need to be careful much, especially if there are sexy or hunky friendly demons who will be pleasing us… anyway Mistress what is this class about anyway?” Azure asked while Lillum smirks.

“Glad you ask… however I won’t tell until we get where we need to go.” Lillum said while Azure pouts at the hidden class.

“Yes Mistress.” Azure said while Lillum grins.

“Oh cheer up… I can guarantee this will be a hot show so better get ready for some top tier demonic loving… for now anyone interested in going please enter the portal, if not then you can have a free time until the rest of us returns.” Lillum said when Emerald opened a portal for everyone to enter.

Everyone sees the portal before Cedric was the first to step forward.

The students watched as Cedric went through without showing fear.

Azure entered with a grin a moment later and Daniel smirks when he followed Azure, then Cream, then Lavender and Strike, Frost, Rose, and a few others.

Though not all students enter as a few decided to stay behind.

A moment later, Rachel rolled her eyes and she was the last to enter the portal and Emerald looks at Lillum.

“Guess thats the last one… just in case… last call for anyone interested in joining?... no second chances after.” Emerald called out since he made the portal and would give people a minute to think on this.

A few did think on this before one female student decided to join the group to the portal.

Lillum saw she looked like a rabbit humanoid like Cream and though shy the rabbit mobian entered and after that happened, Emerald looks at the others for a moment, then at Lillum.

“Guess thats the last person, I’ll close the portal after you enter so I’ll see you later Lillum.” Emerald said as he kissed Lillum on the lips for a second.

Lillum hums as she kissed Emerald back for a few seconds more before pulling back.  
  
“See you later Emy. Maybe tonight I’ll give you a special treat.” She said before winking at him.

Emerald chuckles while he lets Lillum go.

“Yeah and what would make other days a treat when every days is perfect with a beauty like you, you might as well get going, Maite is already on the other end to guide the others to that place you set up.” Emerald said while he grins at Lillum as he keeps the portal open a bit longer.

Lillum giggles before she gave Emerald another kiss before she enters the portal.

A moment later, Emerald closed the portal with his hand closing and he looks at the others.

“Alright, anyone want free time you can leave, if you want to train some more, please follow me, helps pass the time so yeah…” Emerald said while the scene went to the students as they entered the fiery depths of hell itself… or at least one version.

They then saw Rachel’s big sister Maite waiting for them on a rock as she carried a small bundle in her arms, looked like a baby of sorts, guess in this dimension she and Emerald or She and Lillum had a kid but it was hard to see who the other parent was but she used a free arm to wave to the others.

“Hey everyone, nice to see you here, Ruby and I were getting bored here waiting for you.” Maite said when she saw the group and waved to her sister and gestured for her to approach.

Maite was similar to her DDS self, but a bit older and more mature looking, probably a bit older then her DDS self and thanks to that she had longer quills which went past her shoulders and wore some generic clothing like some name brand clothes that were easy to get, she went with a tanktop and shorts with sandals given the warm climate around them.

Rachel chuckled as she stepped forward.  
  
“Hey big sis.”

“Hey Rach, mind holding Ruby, need to speak with the others and Ruby is getting a bit fussy and you could rock her to sleep.” Maite said when she gestured for Rachel to hold Ruby.

“Sure.” Rachel said before taking Ruby from Maite and hold her.  
  
“Hey Ruby. It’s your auntie Rachel.” She said with a smile.

Ruby, who on closer inspection was a human hedgehog hybrid which showed that she was Emerald’s daughter while she had a tiny ruby like gem core on her chest on her collarbone, she giggles cutely when she reached up for Rachel.

Rachel smiles more before she starts rocking Ruby a bit.  
  


The students smiles at the sight while Cedric smiled a bit more.

_‘Wow, Rachel knows how to handle a baby well. Wonder if she’ll be like that if we have kids.’_ He thought.

Though as that happened, Lillum chuckles when she looks at the students.

“Alright everyone, lets listen to Maite here and then get to where the class will be held.” Lillum said as Maite nods her head.

“Thanks, anyway everyone bit of a warning to let you know about… this show may not be for your tastes, what Lillum has in mind is pretty much a dark porno show more or less, you’ll see many people you may know in unwanted situations so while many of you are used to Lillum’s antics, she is using this to see how well you can handle seeing these situations, mental than physical, know what I mean?” Maite said when she looks at the group to see if they were following so far.

Some of the students were surprised when they heard that dark porno part as the rest seem to nod their heads at Maite.  
  
“So we’re basically gonna see what could possibly happen to us regarding which scenario and we can use this information to our advantage?” Cedric said.

“Sorta, some situations may not be well liked and it may tick you off but thats more or less the point to see if you all can take the anger and channel it into something productive, for example fucking the shit out of your partner hehe… though todays pairings may tick off some people enough into wanting to leave… simply put an alternate Aggro is forcing himself on Azure, obvious it's a different variant but as you can see it's a pretty intense thing, last time I believe was Bordux forcing himself onto a different Lillum or something, and another showing was Rachel forcing herself onto Shotlock in his combined state… but you get the ideas and its not just our different selves VS different versions of Bordux, hell there was even one where one version of Tasogare, not the Elemental version fusion of Shiro and Kuro, but that old ninja man that Cedric doesn’t like and he forced himself on Kyra and Azure at the same time to spite Cedric, even had some of Tasogare’s goons in one showing to help with that.” Maite explained to the group.

Everyone blinked at the information but Cedric was actually fuming mad since not only there was a what if scenario of Aggro and Azure but he was more pissed that his enemy, Tasgoare, had his way with Azure and Kyra, another girl from his past.

Azure however hums.

“I see… those what ifs actually happen or those high grade illusions?” Azure asked when she seemed oddly curious.

“Well its a mix of real and illusion, real as in it did happen in other dimensions, illusion in that we have the Spirit of the Master Emerald pretty much sending those images here so in a nutshell think of it as a replay of stuff, no real impact on how things went since they technically happened and the Spirit only gathered the images so we can see them now.” Lillum said while Azure hums.

“I see… this a mind break type of thing and is this Azure getting dicked by a hung Aggro?” Azure asked while she seemed pretty excited since this was pretty kinky to her much to some people's surprise.

Cedric was more shocked than all.

_‘Is she seriously asking that?!’_

Lillum looks amused by that.

“Hehe, actually yes, and this Aggro is not compensating, also because of the dimension he and this Azure go in, guy turns into a lion like guy so he’s pretty compatible with that Azure if you get what I mean… gets pretty overwhelmed with a sudden heat on his end as well so while not an impulse rape… it's more like he was overpowered mentally by a new instict kind of thing… take Emerald for instince in his wolf form… pretty much knocked up Maite here when he tried to use his wolf forms sense of smell and was overwhelmed by Maite’s scent when she was in heat… nuff said.” Lillum said when she gave a good comparison, Emerald had no sense of smell and stuff and that spiraled out of control… put serious heat like instincts in an unstoppable juggernaut like Aggro who couldn’t be damaged by normal means and its pretty much rape city for his target in this situation.

Hearing this made Cedric pale at the idea though Daniel looked amused.  
  
“Very interesting. Are there any other type of scenarios?” He said.

“Well another viewing is actually after that, pretty much an alternate version of Cedric making Bordux’s daughter his bitch more or less, having a double viewing here so if you want to see that, it's a good time to do so, next week would be an alternate version of Cream forcing herself on Shotlock and maybe we could mix things up and show an old viewing of Maite pretty much having her way with many people in one world thanks to a few accidental spells from a less trained version of I… hehe man Maite was turned on that day in and out of that video…. Though instead of that we could put things to votes from here on out on what can be viewed depending on the first person suggested… but for now we should get going, movie can’t start without us and remember this is hell my home world so no need to be shy, if you want to have fun, go ahead, hell you can even ask Maite for fun if someone watches Ruby so no real issues there.” Lillum said when she teasingly smacked Maite on the ass to mess with her.

Maite jolts from that action as some students felt excited.  
  
“Well I’m sold. How about we start watching those scenarios now?” One student said.

“Easy now, just in case, I can make a portal back to Angel City now that you heard this, anyone want out?, I won’t lie, some viewings get rather intense and stuff and not for the faint of heart.” Lillum warned to give a second chance of backing out.

Some students were nervous but they did come this far.

“I’m not leaving.” One female said.

Other students said similar things and this pretty much caused everyone to look determined as Lillum nods.

“Alright.... Don’t say I didn’t warn you… anyway follow me, I’ll lead you to the viewing area.” Lillum said when she gestured for the students to follow her.

Everyone nod their heads and starts to follow Lillum.  
  
During the trek, Cedric was still bothered at these what if scenarios.

_‘Damn… hope I’m not making a mistake though I feel like whatever I see could be a nightmare.’_ He thought.

In retrospect this could be good mental training for this Cedric since he was pretty much nervousness incarnate right now and as the group walked to a large open area, Lillum smirks when she, Maite, and the students all saw that there was a large fancy area that looked like a mix of a restaurant plus a movie theater… many students saw that the place was filled with demons of various shapes and sizes while many of the help that carried food and drinks were wearing butler and maid outfits… the main difference was that their bodys were mostly nude… hell some even walked with just a maid hat for females and butlers wore boeties so everyone pretty much saw pussies, round asses from some demonesses and well hung dicks galore while other demons pretty much enjoyed themselves… hell some were even having sex and many people just either joined in or ignored it like it was a normal thing and even had some of the workers used for their pleasure, the movie screen was off so guess this was the calm before the dark lemon storm of sorts.

“Wow!” One student said as the rest had the same reaction but some blushed at the sex parts.

“Hehe thanks, my little girl had the idea and after running with it, it turned out to be a hit.” A voice said and when they looked over, they saw Lucifer while he had his arms around a few cute female demoness when the group noticed they were rather high up in a VIP area since Lucifer was sitting in a VIP reserved chair much to the group's surprise minus Lillum and Maite since they saw him here earlier.

“Hey dad, is mom around?” Lillum asked while Lucifer hums.

“Oh yeah, she is getting fucked by that guy there.” Lucifer said which caused many to look over to see a human looking human, no demonic traits, getting fucked by a well hung Minotaur like demon while he was thrusting a rather large cock into her folds again and again while she moans whorishly from that and was stroking a few demon cocks off when some high ranking demons went to have fun with her.

“I see, well at least she is having fun.” Lillum said while she and Lucifer were talking like this was a normal thing to see.

Some of the students had wide eyes after seeing that as Lucifer chuckled.

“Hehe, indeed she is.” Lucifer said while looking at his daughter.

“Yeah, anything eventful happen while I was gone?” Lillum asked as Lucifer hums.

“Well there was those alternate versions of you and your students that visited a few days ago if that counts… the black cat was shy, the hedgehog woman was like a cute girl instead of a soldier, the wolf was an assassin and the mafia panda guy looked like a samurai, they seemed a lot stronger as well from their energy but thats because they seemed to come from combat oriented worlds or something.” Lucifer said while Azure looked aghast.

“Shy?” Azure said while Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“A freaking samurai!?... may respect the sword but I don’t have a code of honor.” Daniel said when he looks appalled when he thinks his samurai self would be a grade A sissy or something.

“And cute?” Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

Cedric hummed a bit.

“Assassin?... Cool.”

Everyone from Azure, Rachel, and Daniel looks at Cedric.

“Traitor.” The trio comically said though Azure looks at Rachel.

“Well to be fair, pretty sure any version of you is cute though I doubt she will stay stronger than you for long with how tough you can get.” Azure said when she grins at Rachel.

Rachel did felt better as Cedric put his two cents.

“And traitor comment aside, we still like you no matter which version.”

Daniel chuckles at that while he moved to smack Azure on the ass.

“I’ll say, prefer this more open Azure then a shy one, may not be as fun hehe.” Daniel said while he fondles Azure’s ass and she purred a bit from the feeling.

Rachel smirked at this though Cedric was glaring daggers at Daniel while thinking painful torture methods to do to the panda mobian.

Lucifer however ironically came to Daniel’s aid unintentionally.

“Hehe, hey flirting aside you may want to pair up, got 5 minutes before the show begins so might as well debate on who gets the sexy asses of the group.” Lucifer said as Azure grins.

“Oh yes, can’t forget that… hmmm… hey Rachel, want to join me in tag teaming a guy?” Azure said when she grins at Rachel.

Rachel chuckled.

“Sure. Who do you have in mind?”

“Hmmm… well… since our fun time was interrupted… hey Cedric want to join us?, we had to miss out on part of our meal though… I did want to settle a different kind of hunger after that time… besides I was having fun with Daniel last week and I think he may have the eyes of a few ladies here already.” Azure said when Daniel looked surprised.

“Really now?, whose the lass or lasses who want a piece of me?” Daniel said with a pleased tone as Azure smirks.

“Well… for starters she is a little taller then you… a Rabbit, and is a famous one to boot… doubt I need to say more right?” Azure said while she grins at Daniel.

Daniel blinked a bit before his eyes widened.

“Cream?” He said before turning around.

Cream herself blushed a bit while she scratched her cheek and tried to look innocent though Azure grins more.

“Oh yeah, a few gals and I know that she was pretending to play hard to get to try and get your attention… though from the rate this was going seems like nothing much would happen… don’t mind a sexy punishment from you later Cream but honestly many can agree this is a bit painful to watch.” Azure said while Cream blushed more as she rubbed the back of her head shyly when she was found out… she didn’t object at all which told Daniel a lot.

Daniel may have blushed before grinning as he walk towards Cream.

That made Cedric smirked before going to Rachel and Azure.

Once that happened, Lillum chuckles when she looks at Maite.

“So Maite, want to send Ruby to one of my sisters like usual here and have fun ourselves or got an eye on some sexy demons here or want to have fun with a student or two?, you got choices now.” Lillum said while she grins at Maite.

“Hmmm… well there are a few demons that caught my eye but… you and me could invite them over.” Maite said with a smirk.

“Great, I’ll get a babysitter so we can have Ruby well looked after.” Lillum said before she walked away from the duo with swaying hips in Maite’s gaze.

Maite did lick her lips as she watches while some students noticed.

Maite saw the looks and smirks at the students.

“What?, were in hell about to get fucked by demons while watching a porno where many people we know get in kinky situations, your damn straight I’m not going to hold back in lusting for Lillum, pretty much married to her just as much as Emerald is.” Maite said when she grins at the group of students and Lucifer laughs when he heard that.

“HAHAHA!, you know what, I like you, may not be a daughter in law officially but if you want to get on my good side if you ever come here, well I don’t mind giving you a good time.” Lucifer said when he grins at Maite.

Maite chuckled.

“Thanks and I’ll be glad to take that offer.” She said while grinning back.

“Good, all of you may as well get undressed, as you may or may not see I’m fully nude, this lovely demoness is just hiding my cock with a leg so...” Lucifer said as the demoness smirks as she moved her leg and many females blushed when they saw that Lucifer had a massive cock on him that was longer than a foot look and Azure grins at the sight, seems she would want to have a go at him later.

Rachel grins as well as Strike was impressed at Lucifer’s cock.

Cedric slightly looked a bit worried when he noticed Azure looking but made sure not to show it.

A moment later many students start to undress and Cedric and many males saw Azure, Rachel, Maite, Strike, Cream, Lavender, and that Rabbit Mobian who tagged along got fully nude.

Azure had C cup breasts, decent hips, and a well toned body.

Rachel had C cup breasts, thinner hips, but in exchange, a more well toned body then any besides Strike.

Strike herself had B cup breasts, a more well rounded but toned ass, and her body was the strongest looking female of all given she was training all her life for being a new guardian.

Lavender had A cup breasts and a petite looking body but she made up for that with a really toned body and a decent ass.

Cream on her end was the largest figurewise when she had a more human sized body like her mother at 4 to 5 feet tall instead of 3 feet tall and had E cup breasts, a strong body that helped keep her body from getting sure and had a nice looking ass.

The Rabbit mobian had a shy look and she had B cup breasts and thin hips and had white fur on her body which gave her an almost angelic look about her.

Maite on her end had D cup breasts and a more curvy ass and thanks to her breast getting a bit swollen from some breast milk she built up after her pregancy, she bordered on E cup so it gave her a Rouge like figure too boot, she didn’t look as trained as Rachel but given she was recently pregnant, she worked to lose the fat she built up from the lack of excersize from when she was carrying Ruby in her womb.

The males all grinned excitedly as they see the ladies naked before they started to remove their clothes.

While some male students had decent muscles… among some areas, Cedric looked like he works out along with the fact he had a few scars on his arms as his cock was actually 10 inches long and 2 ½ in width.

Daniel though surprisingly had more scars on his body which made some question if it was because of the mafia thing.

On top of everything else, he had strong muscles on his arms and legs while his cock was a surprising 11 inches or so, given his height was just a few inches shorter than Cream, it made sense on the size and while others came close to Daniel and Cedric, Azure smirks when she saw the duo.

“Hehe, almost forgot how big you two are from Mistresses lessons, still can’t break the turn order so lets get in the groups, ladies, partner up, we got cocks to please while we watch a kinky movie.” Azure said when she grins at the smirking lustful ladies when they eyed the men of the group.

Some females went to the guys that they pick as Cedric went to Azure and Rachel while Daniel went to Cream.

While that happened and the groups went to sit at various tables as the lights were magically dimmed when a dome appeared over the groups so that the lights from the fires of hell dimmed as Lillum returned with a babysitter for Ruby while Lillum went to sit next to a naked Maite after she got nude.

“I miss anything?, sorry hard to find a good sitter on short notice but found one and I saw the viewing roof closing so the movie may have started without me.” Lillum said when she watched as Ruby was carefully picked up by Lillum’s own babysitter when she was a little girl.

Maite smirked.

“Nah it hasn’t started yet. Only thing you missed was the students picking their partners.”

“I see, well hopefully if any females hook up they have my toys to help… so while Ruby is taken care of, who gets the cock this round?, you or I?, or do we go full lesbo?” Lillum asked while she grins at Maite though Maite was reminded she was invited for fun with Lucifer a moment ago.

“Ooh well thing is… your dad had invited me to have fun with him.” Maite said.

“I see, well looks like my dad and I get to tag team a cutie like you, guess I get the cock for the first few rounds.” Lillum said when she grins as she summoned a cock from her body that was a foot long and 3 inches in width.

Maite blushes when she sees this before licking her lips.

“No complaints here.” She said while smirking.

“Good… lets see this movie first so we can really get worked up.” Lillum said while she and Maite relaxed in their chairs.

With Cream and Daniel…

Cream had a small blush on her face when she sat next to Daniel… the white furred Rabbit mobian who introduced herself as Clover was having a similar look when the duo sat near Daniel… on both sides of his body… so he was in the middle of the duo.

Daniel though was smirking.

“Well this is nice. I’m sitting between two sexy rabbits.” 

The two rabbits blush from that and as Daniel was greatly amused, the scene went to Cedric while he watched Rachel and Azure talk like being nude was not an issue for them.

“...nd I told him, unless you wear a condom no way am I going without birth control, it's one or the other, never take both out… I maybe easy compared to some counterparts I heard about but I’m not that easy.” Azure said when she shook her head at some of her *Playmates* stupid requests.

Rachel shook her head.

“Those people are idiots. We may like sex but even we got certain demands. When will men learn?” She said.

“Eh I don’t know, Cedy here seems pretty reserved with requests, when we team up during some of Mistresses lessons he always lets me lead most of the time, its cute but not very manly if you think about it, no offense Cedric but considering we are in hell itself about to watch another me get fucked to the breaking point by an alternate version of Aggro the Iron wall, might as well do something with that anger.” Azure said with an amused tone to her voice… wait… that look… did she?...

Cedric blinked a bit when he saw that look.

“W-Wait… you knew that I like you?”

Azure sighs while she looks at Rachel.

“Do I be blunt about answering that or be kind?” Azure asked while she looked at the amused Hedgehog woman… wait…

“What is going on?” Cedric said when he saw Rachel’s look.

“Cedric… you’re cute but… you’re a bit slow when not seeing the picture.” Rachel said.

“Well… not slow… just pretty dense when it comes to signals… I mean out of most guys I fool around with, I always go to you when Mistress has us partner up and bring Rachel in on this since the two of us like you, she and I have been dating a bit to see if you would notice and get jealous but since you never saw that and figured it was just me being a flirt, can’t say it's all your fault but you do know I don’t ask you to put on condoms right?... not even Daniel gets that privilege unless it's for one of Mistresses lessons on turning sperm into power.” Azure said to give Rachel a slight correction… Cedric wasn’t slow persay… was just so nervous and stuff that he was TOO thoughtful about how a reaction would turn out and he must have blocked some moments from his mind or something.

Cedric’s eyes widened when he realized the truth before facepalming.

“Son of a… how could I be so blind?”

“Hmmm… maybe because you always had that hood on that hoodie up?... serious tunnel vision more likely.” Azure said with a chuckle.

Rachel snickered as Cedric had a half lidded look.

“Joke aside… Truth is… I really like you Azure and I… wanted to ask you out but I… freeze up at the chance.”

“So… every chance besides now?... let me ask, are you going to ask me and Rachel by proxy since I did say she and I are dating a certain question?... I didn’t lie about us after all.” Azure said with an amused tone to her voice.

Cedric blinked a bit after hearing that.

“W-Wait… huh?” He said with a surprise look.

Azure facepalms and she looks at Rachel.

“OK… he’s cute but slow it seems like you said… OK…” Azure said while she looks at Cedric.

“Cedric, considering Rachel and I talked about this before, and as long as you can accept that Rachel and I may fool around with a few guys and gals, you can do the same with other ladies in turn, but simply put do you want to be our boyfriend.” Azure said while she raised an eyebrow at Cedric.

Cedric blushes a bit.

“Yes… I do.”

“Good… we can make it official during this movie when you make us your bitch… were on birth control so we don’t mind getting knotted by you.” Azure said when she teasingly grins at Cedric.

Rachel also grins making Cedric blushed though a different part of his body… mainly his cock had other ideas as it got erect in excitement.

The two noticed and as they lick their lips, an announcement came on that said there was two minutes for the movie to start.

“Interesting… hey Rachel want to talk about the guys and the cock sizes we have seen and may see on Aggro after this movie finishes?” Azure said when she looks amused at Rachel.

Rachel chuckled.

“Sure. No problem here.”

“Nice.” Azure said while Azure and Rachel moved to sit next to Cedric while they cuddle up to him which left him with his thoughts from what he just heard after the whole him becoming not only Azure’s boyfriend… but Rachel’s as well.

_‘Wow… I can’t believe it… I have two girlfriends!’_ Cedric thought with a happy look before he reached his arms around the duo.

Though what he forgot was that all three were nude and as a result his hand touched their breasts as a result.

Cedric blushes when he felt that and would’ve retracted his hands but had this thought.

_‘What am I worried about?... they’re my girlfriends and plus we’re in Hell. Pretty sure everyone else is doing this so…’_ He thought before giving Rachel and Azure’s breasts a couple of squeezes.

The duo moan a bit from that but otherwise they didn’t do anything to stop Cedric, in fact they smirk as they looked at the movie screen when the movie starts and the lights dim more aside from a small light for each table that was dim enough to let people not crash on others and bright enough so that if people wanted to have fun, they could do so.

A moment later the movie officially starts and the title showed this title _A black Cat gets dominated by a lion_ and there was an icon to show that the Spirit of the Master Emerald brought this video to them as some kind of credit with the Spirits ever grinning face and it fades to show a large savanna while another Azure on screen, wearing a vest, shorts, and boots walked through the large savanna while she was looking around for something.

**Dark Lemon movie start/ ??? world/ ??? timeline/ Azure (Alternate version)**

“Damn… I’ve been walking for hours and I still can’t find that structure.” Azure said before she took out a map and check to see if she was on the right path.

Though from what she could see… she was… actually on top of it?

A moment later, the ground rumbles under Azure’s feet and she blinks when she saw this.

“Oh…” was all Azure could say when she fell through the floor.

“FUUUUUCK!” Azure screams when she fell through to a deep underground cavern and when she crashed onto the ground with a groan thanks to her aura taking most of the damage, she sat up and rubbed her forehead and when she got her bearings, she saw that the she saw a large ruin before her… looks like the place was made underground to hide this place from enemies or something.

“Okay… at least I found the place. Can see why it was hidden.” Azure said before she starts heading towards the ruin.

However unknown to Azure, she was getting watched by a bat like creature with an eye and on the other end was Bordux while he was humming as he observed Azure as she entered the ruins while he was in his base in a different dimension… near him was Aggro the Iron wall… a behemoth of a human or some kind of unknown humanoid, he had long brown hair, a large jumpsuit that hid most of his bulk and he wore a large brown jacket for some pockets, custom made since he was twice as tall as a normal human… think Incredible Hunk size more or less for a general idea.

“Hmmm… hey Aggro, seems we have Azure going where she isn’t supposed to… mind going there to… teach her a lesson?” Bordux said when he looks at his larger right hand man with a smirk on his face.

Aggro grins excitedly.

“Sure thing boss. I’ll make sure that she learns.” He said before he starts heading out.

“Good… oh and Aggro…” Bordux said while he looks at Aggro so he could stop him for a moment.

“Hm?” Aggro said after stopping before looking at his boss.

“Try and not kill her since we could get some info out of her or bring her back so I can brainwash her, depending on what we do we could get a powerful ally since its rare for a duel element user like her to be around in the Multiverse.” Bordux said when he had a number of plans already in his head.

Aggro smirked after hearing that.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll make sure she’ll stay in one piece.”

“Good… you may break limbs at least if needed, just make sure to keep said broken limbs connected, I trust you to not let me down, you never have yet hehe.” Bordux said when he placed his hands behind his back to keep an eye on Azure.

“And I never will but trust me boss, I will get her.” Aggro said before he exits out the room as he mentally chuckled.

As he walked out of the room and to one of the gates that were already locked onto Azure's position, he saw a woman with long red hair, wore a similar Jumpsuit to Aggro’s and she smirks at Him.

“Hey honey, looks like you're heading out.” The woman said… her name was Nex and it was unknown if the classic version of these two were in a relationship, but these two were and the much smaller Daughter of Bordux approached the hulk called Aggro with swaying hips.

“Hehe, you know it dear. Your dad wants me to capture a potential ally.” Aggro said with a grin.

“I see, want some help?, could help subdue this ally if they give you issues, doubt you need it but when it comes to small hallways… well….” Nex said when she looks at the towering Aggro’s bulk when he pretty much was twice her height and a head more while his bulk made it hard for him to enter rooms… many places in Bordux’s base had to be remade from the ground up to help with his girth.

“Hmmm, good point. So yeah you can tag along.” Aggro said.

“Great… oh and don’t worry, I’ll make sure papa doesn’t see us if we… celebrate on that capture if you know what I mean… I’ll meet you at the landing point.” Nex said when she floats up with a spell and kissed Aggro on the wide lips for a moment and she flies into the portal a moment later while a robot humanoid named Steel shakes his head as he passed by… he can be explained later.

“Man Aggro… been years but still don’t know how you were not mentally mindfucked by Bordux when he found you two in the act once… better bring some protection or something just in case.” Steel said as Aggro rolled his eyes.

“At least I get lucky tin can.” Aggro said as he walked to the portal but with a slight spring in his step.

As Steel chuckles, Aggro entered the portal and a moment later he found himself in the caverns near where Bordux saw Azure.

Aggro looks around and he heard a throat clearing and when he looks up, he saw a Lioness like humanoid in Nex’s outfit while she was holding a dazed spy bat in her right hand as it was knocked out, the Lioness was 4 to 5 feet tall, had slender hips, and she smirks at Aggro.

“Figured you would follow me instantly big boy, guess you got held up for a moment.” The Lioness said with a familiar voice as she floated down to the ground to land in front of Aggro while his form wasn’t seen yet.

Aggro chuckled.

“Yeah but I’m here now so let’s do it Nex.”

The Lioness identified as a Nex smirks when she looks at Aggro.

“Great, I’ll get a locater spell ready, may want to look at the water nearby, seems you got a new form for this world like I got.” Nex said when she looks amused as she turned to the ruins.

Aggro raised an eyebrow before heading to the water that was nearby. 

When he got to it, he saw to some surprise that his body was fully altered and he had a lion head and was now a Lion humanoid, he wasn’t too bad for a Lion humanoid and rubbed his chin as he saw how bushy his mane was, the rest of his outfit was the same so not much changed at the moment.

“Hmmm… not bad. Looks like non felines who comes to this world get to be a lion of sorts. Eh not like I’m complaining. Time to do some hunting.” Aggro said before looking at the ruins.

A moment later, Nex casts her locator spell and she smirks when she found Azure.

“Indeed… found our prey… why don’t we go get her and maybe we can try and break her in with your massive cock so she won’t be able to fight back.” Nex suggests when she starts walking to the ruins as her ass sways too and fro while Aggro would have said something… but when he saw Nex teasing her, he felt a bit… hungry for Nex in the sexual way and that feeling came on so strong out of nowhere that he was surprised when he was already walking towards her and it took a lot of his iron will to resist that feeling so he could focus… not sure what just happened.

“R-Right… can save the fun when we get her.” Aggro said while he shakes his head when he wondered what that was about.

Nex noticed Aggro acting odd.

“Something wrong honey?”

Normally Aggro would shrug that question off but he did trust Nex.

“Well… won’t lie… for some reason you seem a lot more… attractive for some reason… not as in my tastes have changed but when you talked dirty and walked away as you did… something weird happened just now and my body was walking towards you on auto for a moment… not sure why…” Aggro said while Nex being the intelligent one was already considering a few options… one was a teasing thing but she may have an idea already.

“Hmmm… maybe its your new form, you never had this so maybe your new body’s instincts want to mate or you have gone into a heat cycle of sorts, could be the time of year and you unfortunately hit it… don’t worry Aggro dear… once we get Azure… you’ll be able to get that naughty load messing with your head in more than one pussy… that I can promise.” Nex said when she flew into the Ruins which left Aggro alone for a moment to process what he just heard.

_‘Damn… could she be right? Am I in heat because of this form? Though if that’s the case then how come Nex isn’t affected by this?’_ Aggro thought.

Then again she was Bordux’s daughter so keeping her wits about her was her forte and she could be in heat but didn’t want to admit it.

Either way it looks like a Lion and Lioness were hunting some sexy prey…

This caused Aggro to grin as he ran into the ruins.

Meanwhile with Azure, she was busy examining some old hieroglyphs at the moment, thanks to her feline body, she wasn’t altered for this world so she pretty much was able to think clearly and as she made some notes about this place… she had a feeling she was being watched right now.

_‘Okay… even though I’m getting good info… I feel like someone is watching me.’_ Azure thought as she looked around a bit while being on guard.

She took a couple minutes to look around… however when she felt like she was being paranoid… she turned to go back to her studies and came face to chest with a smirking Lioness Nex who looked down on Azure as Azure jumped back from her.

“What the?!... who are you? And where did you come from?” Azure said before getting on a defensive stand with a slightly narrow look.

“Why I’m hurt Azure, you don’t remember me?, thought your nose would at least remember my scent given the outfit I’m wearing.” Nex said when she looks amused.

Azure was confused though that voice sounded familiar before she looks at the clothing before her eyes widened.

“Nex!” She said.

“Bingo, we have a winner, sorry but first time form for me, so while I may be a major threat… well you may want to look behind you and know I’m not alone.” Nex said while a large and familiar thud appeared behind Azure when a familiar heavy and dense thud landed behind her when something dropped from a higher floor and the ground shook a bit as a result.

Azure’s eyes widen before she turns around and was shocked to see who it was.

To her shock she saw a massive lion man with a fist raised to strike her and as she realized who it was… Azure blacked out when the fist hit her full on and the scene fades to black for a moment and the scene went to a bit later with Azure waking with a groan while she was chained to a bed that was oddly new for the ruins she was in… looks like she was in the same room as before.

Azure groans again for a bit.

“W-What the?” She said as she tries to move.

However she couldn’t move her arms and her legs, when she looks at her limbs, her clothing was removed and she had the same figure as Azure in the movie room who was humming as she saw Movie Azure’s figure and only a collar was on Movie Azure’s neck while her wrists and ankles were bound in magical chains that were bound to each bedpost so she couldn’t move her body even if she wanted to do so.

“W-What the fuck it this?!” Azure said as she tried to break free.

Azure heard chuckling a moment later and looks to see Nex… however she was in the nude now while she had D cup breasts and wide sensual hips.

Honestly she would look like a goddess of beauty for lionesses if other Lionesses from this world were seen.

“Hope you enjoyed your nap, you were out for awhile and I took the liberty of undressing you, making a bed, that collar that keeps your powers sealed, and the chains that bind your limbs to the bed… hopefully you are well rested since Aggro is having a hard time controlling himself from jumping the two of us… not sure about you since you are a natural feline but apparently Aggro went into heat and is focusing all his will right now to let me explain things as he sits over there… you can look if you want… might as well admire a prime slab of man meat like him.” Nex said when she points a thumb in a certain direction.

Azure’s eyes widened after hearing that before looking to where Aggro was.

She saw him sitting on a large overturned pillar that was broken well enough to be a faux seat and out of any clothing, Azure saw in full Aggro the Iron Lion wall… his body was pure muscle… he had a large fluffy mane that showed how powerful he was to Lionkin kind… and she saw that he had an erect cock right now and it was at a monstrous 16 inches and 3 and ½ in width… fit his frame given he towered over many by two times and stuff.

People in the theater had various reactions to that… Azure licked her lips while Rachel grins at this…

Strike and Lavender blushed when they didn’t expect this.

Cream had wide eyes and Clover was blushing up a storm.

Lillum smirks when she saw this and licked her own lips as well… hey enemy or not she could admire a good monster cock.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw Movie Aggro’s cock.

Daniel and Cedric were shock while feeling a bit jealous that the girls were focusing on Movie Aggro.

_‘Damn it… he’s bigger than me.’_ Cedric thought making him feel self conscious.

Back in the movie…

Nex licks her maw when she saw the cock Azure however…

Azure was blushing brightly before shaking her head and looks at Nex.

“Damn it! I don’t know what your game is but let me out!”

“Oh its no game really, you see we have been keeping an eye on you and lets just say my papa wants to bring you into the group… however why brainwash you when you can come willing… and by willingly I mean by after when Aggro breaks your pussy in and makes it so you can’t live without his cock… oh I can just see it… maybe its the Lioness form messing with my own head but I can just picture many cute kittens from you after Aggro impregnates you.” Nex said with a heated look in her eyes which showed she was really effected by the heat of the Lioness form on her end.

Azure was shocked when she heard that.

“No fucking way that’ll happen!”

“Oh really… you're alone… in ruins… trapped on a bed and about to be raped by Aggro and I… in fact why don’t we see how intense Aggro will get and get you worked up when Aggro makes me his bitch?” Nex said when she got up from her seat and walked to Aggro with swaying hips to see how he was doing so far now that he didn’t have to focus on Azure and just worry about claming his prize right now.

Azure looked as Aggro was feeling excited before he waited for Nex to get closer.

Once that happened Aggro grabs her and lifts Nex up before giving her an intense kiss.

Thanks to such a drastic size difference, Aggro’s tongue pretty much filled Nex’s mouth in no time and as she returned the kiss in a odd way when she had her tongue lick Aggro’s tongue in a futile attepmt to fight back, she pulled away a moment later and smirks at Aggro.

“Aggro honey… flip me over… I’ll use that spell that you like so much so I can suck that cock of yours while you eat me out…” Nex said when she used a spell on herself to make her bodysize grow so she could nearly be at Aggro’s height… took a bit of magic to make a form this big but would be worth it.

Aggro grins again before he flips Nex over and was already eating out her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Nex groans loudly from that and after she managed to get her bearings, she looks down and starts to lick Aggro’s cock from base to tip upside down to lube him up while she enjoyed sniffing his cock and his musk that came with it, she even used a hand to stroke him off while Azure could only watch this happen near her.

Azure was blushing brightly at the sight and wanted to look away but… hearing the duo groan made Azure look back before she slowly started to feel a bit warm.

As this went on, in the movie theater…

Azure and Rachel were amused by this and used their hands to stroke Cedric’s cock while alternating with fondling his balls.

Strike and Lavender were pretty much tag teaming a demonic bird man and as Lavender and Strike were on their knees and were licking both sides of the demonic bird man’s cock.

As Cedric groans from having his genitals played with, he uses his hands to finger Azure and Rachel’s pussies.

The demonic bird let out a pleased groan as he was enjoying the treatment before he rubbed Lavender and Strike’s heads to let them know what a good job they’re doing.

The duo lightly blushed from that as they worked to lick his cock, though Strike moved to suck his cock and Lavender went to suck his balls.

Daniel on his end was getting a similar treatment when Cream and Clover were kneeling next to one another and were sucking Daniel’s balls while he sat on the table for better access between his legs.

“Oh fuck.” Daniel groan in a pleased way before petting the duo’s heads a few times.

While they blush and this went on, Maite, while in a more kinky situation was kneeling on the ground as she was sucking off Lucifer and Lillum while the two demonesses with Lucifer was knelt next to her and were sucking the breast milk from Maite’s breasts.

Maite groans from that action which caused her to suck Lucifer and Lillum’s cocks a bit harder as she switches each time.

The Father/daughter duo groans from that and used their hands to pet Maite’s head to show she was doing good so far.

Maite blushes from that as she continues to please the duo’s cocks more.

As that went on, the scene went back to the movie to show Nex sucking Aggro’s cock with eager sucks while she used her hands to roughly fondles his balls that were massive beyond belief.

Aggro let’s another pleased groans as he kept eating out Nex’s pussy.

Azure blushes more and more as she kept watching.

_‘I should look away but… I can’t and why do I keep feeling warm?’_ She thought as she could feel her body temp rising a bit.

Azure was probably feeling the effects of herself getting turned on right now thanks to the scent in the air… thanks to this world and its rules, she was pretty much going into heat herself though thanks to her lack of knowledge, she was unable to find that out as Nex sucked Aggro off more and more until…

Aggro let out a loud groan before he shot his load in Nex’s mouth since she was sucking his cock.

Nex worked to drink the load down as best as she could but Azure could see Nex was having trouble when sperm pretty much from between her lips and onto the ground as Aggro’s balls visibly clinched again and again to get more sperm out of his nuts.

Azure blushes brightly when she saw all that cum as Aggro kept climaxing before tapping off after 15 seconds.

Nex in turn stopped sucking Aggro’s cock to pull her mouth off Aggro’s dick and she shrank back to normal a moment later, and just tapped her pussy which caused it to glow a bit as she floats to stand on the ground and used a spell to clean her mouth off.

“Phew… finally done with the warmup… follow me Aggro… might as well use the bed so we can give our new pet a up close and person show of you fucking my pussy to your heart’s content.

Aggro grins in excitement as Azure’s eyes widened.

_‘What?!... they’re coming over here?!’_ She thought.

When that happened, Nex points a finger at the bed and it grew to be able to take even Aggro’s frame while the chains were lengthened so that Azure wouldn’t be pulled apart while Nex strengthens the bed by turning the materials into a heavy duty metallic frame.

She then got on the bed and over Azure on all fours in the 69 position while she shook her ass at Aggro while Azure had a REALLY up close look at Nex’s pussy which was dripping a bit onto her face.

Azure blushes brightly as she tries to avoid Nex’s juices but could actually smell a scent from Nex’s pussy.

This caused Nex to smirk and to get Aggro worked up more… Nex actually leaned down and starts to lick at Azure’s folds while she made sure her scratchy tongue hits her bud a few times.

Azure was shocked by that action before jolting a bit.

“H-Hey!... Quit it!”

Nex however wouldn’t stop as she keeps eating Azure out and Nex glanced at Aggro as she felt the bed shake a bit as he got on it and he moved behind Nex… he then aimed his cock at her folds while Azure saw how massive Aggro’s cock was as it prods at Nex’s pussy… Aggro’s cock was so massive that many would wonder if Nex was serious in getting fucked by this monster.

_‘T-There’s no way that it can fit. This cock is huge.’_ Azure thought.

Though to Azure’s shock, not only was she proven wrong when Aggro gripped Nex’s waist with one hand and pretty much forced himself inside of her… her folds stretched impossibly wide when that happened and Aggro shockingly went balls deep into Nex and she groans whorishly when she felt Aggro push that minor stretch spell to the absolute limit and she climaxed on Aggro’s cock which caused her juices to hit Azure’s face with a torrent of juices and Aggro’s balls nearly knocked Azure out when they swing by her head and BARELY missed her head and she could actually feel a wind current like effect, like how one would feel when something rushed by them and wind was pulled after the rushing person.

Azure was blushing brightly at the sight while being unable to avoid Nex’s juices hitting her face.

Surprisingly the smell alone caused the dark cat to feel warm again.

Nex noticed and a moment later while she groans, she went to eat Azure out roughly while Aggro thrusts his hips hard and his cock barraged Nex’s pussy and womb again and again which made her moan from the feeling as her pussy was once again ruined by the Iron walls Iron cock.

Azure groans from having her pussy eaten out as she lightly thrash in her chains a bit before her toes actually curled a bit.

Aggro in turn then growls as he fucked Nex harder and this caused her to groan as she ate Azure out more… and thanks to how worked up Azure was… she surprised Nex when she actually leaned up and licks her bud… probably Lillum’s training having her do that by habit.

Nex light groans from that action before smirking as she sticks her tongue inside Azure’s pussy and moves it around.

Azure muffly groans as she licked Nex’s bud more while Aggro continues to fuck the Lioness before him as he fought to keep this load in his balls for as long as he could.

Nex continues to groan as she really went rough on eating out Azure’s pussy before she uses her right paw to play with Azure’s bud.

Azure muffly groans from that and her fingers and toes curl a bit from the pleasure while she struggles a bit in the chains binding her but she couldn’t stop eating out Nex for some reason while Aggo fucked her harder and faster until…

Nex muffly groans as she ate out Azure’s pussy more before climaxing on Aggro’s cock as Nex’s juices dripped on Azure’s face.

Azure muffly yowls when she was forced to drink the juices and came on Nex’s face while Aggro growls and pushed his cock balls deep in Nex’s pussy and when he came her womb bloats to be many months pregnant rather easily while sperm leaked on Azure’s face and into her mouth.

As Nex lapped up Azure’s juices, Azure was surprised at how much cum Aggro let out before she actually starts licking the cum which caused her warmth to rise again.

After Aggro and Nex tapped off with Azure following suit, Aggro’s head cleared a bit and he pulled his cock from Nex’s pussy and Nex moved off Azure before she could be slimed by Aggro’s load and cleaned both of them off aside from the juices on Azure’s pussy.

“Hehe, nice for the tongue work… not as against it as you may think given I felt an adorable mobian tongue licking my bud.” Nex teased while she laid next to Azure for a moment.

Azure lightly panted before blushing brightly.

“N-Not true.” She said.

“Well I guess I need more work then… but for now… hey Aggro… I cleaned off your pet Kitty mobian… why not give her a kiss… I’ll make her bust bigger so you can titfuck her after and after that… we break her pussy in.” Nex said with a teasing tone to her voice when she looks at Aggro to see how he was doing.

Aggro looked a bit calm but was still heated though he did hear what his girlfriend said.

“Hehe, gladly.” He said before going to Azure.

Azure’s eyes widened when she felt her head getting gripped.

“N-No don-!” She tried to protest but was too late as Aggro kissed her lips.

Nex looks amused when she saw that and more so when Azure’s eyes widen as Aggro’s tongue entered her mouth and she could barely breathe when it went deep into her mouth and nearly blocked her airway.

Azure had made muffled noises even though it was feint as Nex chuckled before she used a spell to make Azure’s breasts bigger as Aggro kept the kiss up.

Her breats pretty much grew a few sizes that day… her bust would make even Rouge jealous but thanks to how unnatural the large bust looked… Nex smirks when she did more and altered Azure’s body from a 3 foot mobian to a 4 to 5 foot Cat humanoid with a bigger bust size that actually mixed well… no real magic needed and her bust size was E to F in size now.

Azure might have felt something off but was too focused on the kiss as she tried to stop it but Aggro was too strong. Only thing Azure might do would be if her tongue accidentally rubbed Aggro’s tongue.

Aggro pretty much didn’t mind and kept the kiss up for a moment more before he pulled away and looked at Azure’s body.

“Huh… your work Nex?” Aggro said while Nex smirks.

“Indeed, I’ll revert her back after you have fun with her breasts, can use that form later when you fuck her but… might as well see if a mobian in a default state can take your cock… never used a spell with my first time on it and not going to change that now hehe.” Nex said while she grins evilly at Azure.

Azure, after catching her breath, was able to collect herself before lifting her head up and was shocked when she saw the change on her body.

Nex smirks at that and with a snap of her fingers the bindings on Azure’s arms and legs vanished.

“I’ll make you a deal however Azure… play ball and I’ll make sure when Aggro breaks your pussy in… you won’t be in pain… enchantment to numb pain at least when I return you to normal… let Aggro have his way with your breasts and you use your hands to please him… and I’ll make sure that numb spell will go to your pussy on that first penetration… you still don’t have your powers so don’t get any funny ideas… your call… willing and painless… or unwilling and getting this monster cock up your pussy in a 3 foot state while you have no aid at all… think hard.” Nex said when she grins evilly at Azure while Nex used an arm of hers to show that Aggro’s cock was bigger than her damn arm… something like that getting shoved up a 3 foot Mobian would pretty much destroy them…

Azure could take this chance to run but knew that wouldn’t work. So no matter what she chooses, Azure would still lose.

“Fine… I’ll do it.” She said.

“Good… prove it here and now… kiss the head of Aggro’s cock… don’t worry he won’t move a muscle… if you do that… I’ll believe you won’t do anything… after that… use your breasts to please his cock and we can do other things after he blows his load.” Nex said when she grins at Azure and moved to the side to watch things.

Azure blushes brightly after hearing that before she begrudgingly move closer to Aggro’s cock before looking at the head.

Azure could actually smell the musky scent before a moment later, Azure actually starts to kiss the head of Aggro’s cock.

Aggro shuddered from that though he was a bit surprised when Azure gave it a few more kisses around the head and actually licked it a few times every few kisses and Nex, amused, gave Azure a minute before clearing her throat to get Azure’s attention.

Azure blinked a bit before looking at Nex.

Nex looks amused when she lays near Azure.

“Enjoy the scent of his cock?, pretty sure the licks were overkill but welcome.” Nex said with an amused tone to her voice.

Azure was a bit shocked as she blushed brightly before turning her head.

“D-Don’t be ridiculous.”

Nex looks amused when she grins at Azure fully.

“Ridiculous… maybe… still doesn’t change the fact your breasts will be used as Aggro’s plaything so get to titfucking otherwise no help from me.” Nex said with a teasing tone to her voice as she reached over and smacked Azure on the shapely ass.

Azure jolts from that action before glaring at Nex for a moment before looking at Aggro’s cock again.

Azure lightly gulps before she grabs her breasts and smothers Aggro’s cock.

_‘Can’t believe I’m doing this.’_ She thought before she started moving her breasts back and forth.

Aggro groans lightly from that as his heavy cock sat between Azure’s breasts and his cock lightly throbbed against her face near her nose and the scent of his cock filled her nostrils while the scent of Nex’s juices were smelled thanks to how soaked she made his cock earlier.

Azure blushes again as she smells this.

_‘That musky scent… and Nex’s… no, focus Azure. Can’t give in. Need to remember my friends at Angel City… even Cedric.’_ She thought.

Nex smirks when she saw how hard of an iron will Azure got in her eyes when she tried to fight her instincts in this world… Nex would change that as she snuck up on Azure when she crawled towards her on all fours like a feline.

Azure was unaware of what was happening as she kept moving her breasts.

A moment later, Azure felt something grip her ass cheeks and before she could fully register what was happening, Nex starts to eat Azure’s ass out next with a long scratchy tongue form her lioness form.

“H-Hey!” Azure said with a surprised look which caused her to stop moving.l

Aggro however thrusts his hips hard and his cock bashes against Azure’s face again and again as his cock which had barb on it pretty much got Azure’s attention on the scratchy feeling on her breasts.

Azure, though caught off guard, rolls her eyes before she went back to moving her breasts even though she let out a muffled groan or two thanks to Nex.

Nex was amused by this and keeps on eating out Azure’s ass and slipped her tongue deep into Azure’s asshole while Aggro huffs and groans when his cock starts to throb a bit as time goes on.

Azure groans a bit loud while smelling more of Aggro’s musky scent that causes her to blush before she actually looks up.

“H-Hope you’re… enjoying this?” She surprisingly said.

Aggro blinks at the question and gave her a wide fanged grin.

“Hehe, you kidding, not every day I can make you my bitch, might as well enjoy it.” Aggro said when he used a massive hand to grip Azure’s head and forced her to take the head of his cock into her mouth when he pulled his hips back… his cock was too massive for her mouth but the head of his dick was able to slip in and ram against Azure’s tongue again and again as a result.

Azure was greatly surprised by that action as she gags but deep down… it somehow made Azure feel turned on for some reason before she had her tongue actually lick the head before going for the tip.

Aggro groans from this as Nex pulled her tongue from Azure’s ass and moved her paw like hand to Azure’s asshole and a moment later, she starts to finger Azure’s asshole while she moved to kneel behind Azure so she could smirk at her.

Azure groans from that action but thanks to that, it made the dark feline move her breasts more before she actually starts to move her head a bit.

Aggro moans when he felt that and his cock throbs more and more and Azure could tell Aggro was about to blow a monstrous load when his balls looked like they were rising dramatically in a slow way to show a time of sorts like it was counting down from 5 slowly.

Azure knew she needed to breath before she took that chance to take her mouth off but… she kept it open as he moved her breasts faster and harder.

This pretty much caused Aggro to grit his teeth and roars when he opened his mouth and his dick twitched right before he fires a massive amount of sperm into Azure’s mouth while her mouth was overfilled instantly and her face, breasts, and front of her body in general was covered in Aggro’s load while he himself gripped his fists when he came harder then he would have thought possible.

Azure let out some moans as she felt that before she actually tries to swallow Aggro’s load.

However… doing that made her feel a bit… lustful.

Again, thanks to how this world worked and with how Aggro and Nex were, Azure as pretty much full on in heat right now and since Aggro was pretty much a feline humanoid like her… it was starting to hit home that Aggro the fucking Iron wall would pretty much put kittens in her as he finished riding out his orgasm and when she opened her eyes after wiping her eyelids clean… she saw how much of a mess he could make when her front and part of the bed was absolutely slimed with sperm in a huge puddle around her in front of her.

Nex looked amused by this.

“Damn Aggro. You really cum a lot.”

Aggro pants while he looked oddly out of focus and when Nex noticed… she saw that Aggro was fully turned on when his cock was so hard that the veins in his cock were bulging from his cock and looked more monstrous then ever while he looks at Azure who he had yet to fuck fully.

Azure noticed this as Nex, though surprised at Aggro, grins at Azure.

“Looks like he really wants to fuck you good.”

Though while Azure was shocked at the state Aggro seemed to be in, her body starts to glow as well as the bed, and she and the bed were cleaned off though Azure surprisingly shrank to normal and fell back on Nex’s lap when Nex moved to do so and she smirks at Azure when she looked down at the now again 3 foot Mobian while she gently hugged her.

“Hope you are ready… deal is a deal so…” Nex said when she moved a hand to Azure’s pussy and as she fingered Azure, Nex used a spell to make it so any pain or discomfort she would feel would be either dulled or canceled entirely.

Azure was surprised at Nex’s actions before she groans and blushes brightly for a moment before looking at Aggro.

He was panting and growling while he seemed to fight with himself barely to keep himself from jumping the two women on the bed and Nex pulled her fingers out of Azure’s pussy and giggles as she licked her fingers clean.

“Good… did a bit extra and gave your pussy a healing factor… can’t ruin you for Aggro in the long run after all… still even my spells may have limits… after all you are now 3 foot tall again and Aggro is nearly 10 foot tall and has a cock that is about your size or so… so I did you one other favor and made it so your pussy stretches… can take that away when I give you back that taller form but for now…” Nex said when she laid back on the bed and gripped Azure’s ankles and forced her legs apart while Aggro could see Azure’s soaked folds.

“Come and get this bitch big guy… I also dispelled any pregnancy prevention methods like pills or spells… so knock this bitch up and break this pussy so no one else can satisfy her again.” Nex said with a dominating grin on her face as she had a strong grip so Azure couldn’t kick her legs free.

As Azure was shocked, Aggro couldn’t take it before he went towards the duo before he had his cock aimed at Azure’s folds before Aggro pushed it in and Azure’s pussy was pretty much stretched way beyond what was physically possible for someone her size.

“GAAAAHHH!” Azure groans with wide eyes.

Nex just laughed while she was pushed against the bed from her holding Azure steady as Aggro growls when he thrusts his hips and his cock rammed into Azure’s pussy again and again while barraging her womb with intense strikes from his cock, honestly if it wasn’t for Nex’s spells Aggro would have ripped her in half with how deep his cock was… hell he was even stretching her womb out when it looked like it was pushed up near her ribs as Nex’s spells healed her and made it so it wouldn’t leave her permanently damaged.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Azure groans loudly as she repeats this before her toes start curling.

Aggro growls and groans when he fucked Azure harder and harder while he gripped the bed with such force that his claws pretty much ruined the bed as his balls smacked into Nex’s ass though she didn’t mind and while she would wonder what Azure’s thoughts were… most were probably on Aggro’s monster of monster cocks pretty much filling her mind as Aggro’s stamina shot up thanks to his earlier top up orgasms making him last much longer then past lovers she had.

_‘Oh fuck I can’t believe I’m thinking this but… his cock is… AMAZING!... never been fucked this… hard!... He’s really better than my past lovers… even… Cedric.’_ Azure thought before her face was now starting to look fucked up.

Nex noticed that thanks to her head being near Azure’s, Azure was scooted up her body a few times during the thrusts and her head was near Nex’s so when Nex saw this, she used a spell to turn Azure’s head her way and kissed her on the lips with her own maw like ones.

Azure was surprised by this but thanks to the pleasure she was getting, Azure actually kissed Nex back.

Nex had her tongue fight with Azure’s for a moment but she noticed something and pulled her lips from Azure while she grins as she looks at Azure’s bulging womb.

“Hehe… looks like Aggro’s getting close Azy… seems you’ll be an expecting mother soon.” Nex said when Aggro’s thrusts were a bit erratic while his cock started to dramatically throb in Azure’s folds.

Azure moans as she feels this before she looks at Aggro and actually says this.

“P-Please… Come inside me!”

Nex smirks when she hears that and grips Azure’s ankles when Aggro fucked her harder if that was even possible.

“Hehe… well you heard her Aggy… put a fucking bakers dozen in her heated oven!” Nex ordered while Aggro thrusts harder and faster right before he roars as he forced his cock balls deep in Azure and her womb was forced to be stretched well over her body as Aggro’s cock pretty much pushed Nex’s spell limit to the breaking point and the stretch and pain numbing spell broke and Azure felt all the pain and pleasure from what just happened… thankfully Azure’s body was well adjusted to Aggro’s cock now and didn’t get eviscerated by his cock and her womb starts to bloat like a balloon when Aggro pretty much destroyed Azure’s womb so to speak when he filled her with so much sperm that her womb was bigger than her body for a moment right before sperm blasts out of her pussy and a serious mess was made on the bed as Aggro rides out his orgasm with a strained look on his face.

Azure was moaning loudly as she climaxed hard on Aggro’s cock as Azure’s pussy tightens around it.

It took a bit but when Aggro tapped off, he pulled his surprisingly hard cock free from Azure’s pussy and she groans with a fucked up look on her face as her body slowly recovered thanks to Nex’s healing spell… her womb shrank back to normal and stuff since healing was a slight fixer unlike the stretch spell which was more on the physical molding side of things so while Azure’s pussy was still gapping like mad, her body at least looked normal but she was twitching on Nex’s body as she had a hard time with even thinking.

Azure’s body shook with mini orgasms which caused her breasts to move as well.

Even though she had a fucked up look on her face, Azure was able to say this.

“M-More.”

Nex smirks at this while she moved to lay next to Azure.

“I’m sorry but you’ll need to be more detailed on what you mean by more.” Nex said while Aggro kept quiet thanks to his momentary clarity and wanted to see how this would go.

Azure blushes brightly.

“I-I want more… c-cock.” She said as she looks at Aggro’s cock.

Nex then had a smirk as she wanted to see how far Azure was broken right now.

“Interesting… then I want you to beg him for his cum… I want to see you pretty much renounce any connection to Angel City and try and do it in the sluttiest way you can think of… do that… and I’ll make sure you’ll have 24 hour access to Aggro’s cock… it's so hard to find a good cocksleeve that can keep him warm after all… and since I’m on some missions sometimes… well perfect one on one moments right?” Nex said when she used a hand to grip Azure’s chin and had her look Nex in the eyes.

Azure blushes brightly after hearing that. Though after feeling this intense pleasure, she knew she had fallen.

“I-I… will... severe my connection to anyone I know in Angel City.”

Nex smirks cruelly when she heard that.

“Good… but I believe you should beg Aggro for his cock now… I also want to record this so we can send your former friends a message as well that this is official so…” Nex said when she lets Azure go and called Bordux’s stunned familiar to her.

“Beg Aggro properly like the pet to him you are and I’ll get started on what I have in mind.” Nex said when she smirks at Azure as she points at a grinning Aggro.

Azure blushes brightly before looking at Aggro.

“P-Please… Master Aggro… I want to feel more cum from you. I’ll do… anything. I’ll even give birth to your children forever.”

Aggro really grins wildly at that though he does have an amusing idea.

“Hehehe… maybe later I can… your body will need to be altered so you can survive having a kid of mine… but… hey Nex… remove all of her restraints like that collar… I want to see if she is serious before I give you a reward for giving me a pet… why not use your magic to form a cock and knock this bitch of ours up first… I want to see if she is even compatible with us in this form… may come back here once this cute cat is strengthened so I can knock her up myself… gotta admit when I showed those baby pics to you once, I was a big baby at the time… surprised my own mother survived that kind of birth so you can get why I want to be prepared.” Aggro said when he grins at Nex for a moment.

Nex grins excitedly after hearing that.

“Excellent idea honey.” She said before with the snap of her fingers, Azure’s collar was off.

Aggro smirks at that and he looks at Azure.

“Now… if you are serious… get over here and lick my cock clean like the bitch you are, you can use your dark fire to clean yourself off after and after that… let Nex get a good view as I make out with you… she can get a pretty good picture made showing me making you my bitch fully… after that… well pretty sure Nex wants to use that familiar for something so we can play it by ear after.” Aggro said as he crossed his arms as he stood tall at the edge of the bed when he stepped off so his cock was hovering over the bed and it was hard as stone right now.

Azure felt more heated before she crawled towards Aggro and a moment later was instantly cleaning his cock.

Aggro groans from that and smirks when he looks at Nex.

“Hehe, seems we got the target… so what are you doing now?” Aggro asked while Nex smirks evilly.

“Hehe, well… just need my papa to use a certain spell so need to get in touch with him first so…” Nex said when she used a spell to heal the familiar which caused it to blink as it woke and on Bordux’s end he saw the familiar’s vision come to and while he was confused when he saw the familiar on a hand… he was surprised when he saw Nex in a Lioness form and naked since the familar was looking right at her.

“Nex?... is that you?... huh new form for a unique world I take it… why are you naked though?” Bordux asked through the familiar which gave his voice a slight echo while Nex smirks.

“Well papa, I need three favors from you… one is you promise not to get mad since you know about Aggro and I already but two is to save any questions after you see this… and no I didn’t use spells… Aggro and I pretty much broke this cutie and now look at her.” Nex said when she had the familiar turn and Bordux at first was shocked, then stunned, then amused when he saw Azure pretty much licking every inch of Aggro’s cock like it was the best thing in the world to her.

“Amusing… and no spells Nex?” Bordux asked when he could already figure out what happened but wanted to be sure with a question or two.

“Well… had to use a spell to make sure she didn’t feel any pain but this is all on her. Now we have a new ally… and a pet.” Nex said while grinning.

“Interesting though for you and Aggro most likely it seems… well as long as she won’t cause issues I don’t mind since it means a less of a hassle but until I get her trust I’ll at least use a crest to make sure she won’t betray us… might as well let her have her free will if she is as obedient as I can see but can’t be too careful… and you said third thing… what is it?” Bordux asked as Nex grins while the scene went to Angel City.

**Angel City (Alternate)/ Training Dojo/ Cedric, Rachel**

Right now, Cedric, similar to his DDS self, was pretty much training with Rachel while she used heavy hammer based attacks against Cedric, he used his speed to try and avoid the hits though a moment later, Sticks appeared while she had some kind of package in her hands.

“Hey Cedy, Rach, we got some kind of mail from an unknown sender, quit the fighting and get over here.” Sticks said as she called out to her friends/lovers.

Cedric and Rachel blink in confusion before they stop fighting and head towards Sticks.

“Huh… a bit weird but might as well see what the package is.” Cedric said.

As the trio opened it… they were shocked to not only see a letter from Bordux of all people… but two pictures of Azure pretty much cleaning off the monstrous cock of a massivly large Lion man with a fucked up look in her eyes and another of her making out with him… the picture was numbered with 1 being the cock cleaning and 2 being the kissing.

Finally there was a high grade phone in the box as well that was big enough to look at videos and stuff.

The trio were shocked at these pictures and hoped these pictures were fake before Cedric picks up the letter.

_“Dear Cedric, hope this package gets to you, Rachel, and Sticks… I regret (honestly as you can tell this letter is mostly for show so play along with reading it in the mannered way) to inform you that the pictures are indeed real and the lion man is Aggro in a Lion form, new world, different laws of reality and stuff, anyway I’ll skip the small talk and I am happy to tell you that Azure has joined our side, Aggro and my daughter Nex pretty much had their way with Azure and from what I heard Aggro and Nex went into heat in their new forms, Nex being a Lioness as well… point is that right this moment Aggro is continuing to make Azure his bitch now while Nex joins in… if you want to see if this isn’t some kind of mind fuck… just turn the phone on… enchanted to show the camera on the other end and stuff so this is pretty much live TV more or less just in phone form… would have sent a recording instead but my daughter Nex figured you and your friends would like a more live proformance instead of a recording… I’ll make sure that comes by your place next week after some tasteful edits… anyway enjoy and stuff, also has an enchantment to pretty much automatically repair itself and prevent any tampering so no use destroying it or ignoring it since it should turn on with another enchantment in say… 30 seconds after the box is opened… should be 10 if you took 20 seconds to read this letter to the end.”_

_“Sincerly, Bordux”_

_“P.S. Nex also dispelled any and all pregnacy preventions and Nex is going to impregnate Azure first as a test run of the new form’s capabilities since Nex is technically a feline now so any ideas of trying to save her before this happens… well good luck with that but expect Azure to be holding Nex or Aggro’s kids if you see her next time.`_

That was all the letter said right before a 10 second timer starts on the phone like it was counting down and the phone floats in the air from another enchantment… there was even the camera turning on and shining a light and making a projecting image that counted down on the nearby dojo wall like an impromptu movie theater.

Cedric, Sticks and Rachel were shocked at the letter.

“No.” Cedric said as he felt his world crumbling.

A moment later, his world pretty much skipped crumbling and shattered when he saw the countdown end and saw a high definition image of Azure as she made out with Aggro while Nex sat on the bed while the Familiar records everything and Nex saw the Familar wave at her to signal the connection was made.

“Oh goody… looks like we can start the fun now… Azy… say hello to your… former friends and lovers…” Nex said when she got Aggro and Azure’s attention which stopped the massive lion man from kissing Azure.

Azure looks at the camera.

“Hey guys. Sorry if you’re seeing this but… I won’t be going back to Angel City. After getting… pleased by Aggro’s cock, I decided to switch sides as I… can’t live without his cock and cum. And to prove it’s not a joke, I can kiss Aggro again to prove it.”

“Hehe, why not do one better and kiss his cock or balls loveingly?” Nex suggests to Azure while on the other end of the camera with Cedric and the others as they were sealed in a barrier that prevented them from running with the phone glowing as the source…

Azure giggles before she goes down and starts kissing Aggro’s balls in a loving way.

“His balls… so full of cum.” She said as she kissed it more.

Nex looks amused while with Cedric, Sticks, and Rachel… the trio had a pretty unanimous look on their faces when they were forced to Watch Azure pretty much worship Aggro’s cock and balls… Aggro of all people!

“No.., please tell me this isn’t happening!” Rachel said as she starts to tear up as Cedric desperately tries to destroy the phone with his lightning.

Though a barrier appeared which seemingly prevented that from happening as Cedric’s attacks bounced off and though the image of Azure and Aggro flickered when the barrier formed, the images continued while Sticks tried to cheer everyone up.

“E-Easy everyone… this can’t be real, maybe we're in some kind of illusion or something?, happened before right?” Sticks said when she tried to make sense of this… oh hell the world has gone mad if Sticks was the one who made the most sense.

Rachel and Cedric wanted to believe it though they heard Nex chuckled.

“Sorry but… it’s all real.” She said.

This caused the group to look at the image with shock… wasn’t this some kind of image?

Nex noticed and smirks.

“My magic pretty much lets me see the looks you all have… not only that… two way image so Aggro, Azure, and I can see your despair induced states… no this is all real… in fact… hey Azure… want to use a one shot birth control spell and let these three watch as Aggro takes you?... can even give you that form I gave you earlier so you could say this new you is the you that is perfect for birthing Aggro’s young later.” Nex said while she grins at Azure while the camera turned to show that from the familiar, a holographic image was formed from the familiar to show a 3D representation of the space where Cedric and the others were in full, if scaled down detail… think like the hologram tech that R2-D2 used in Star wars but more colorful and less flickerly and you get the general idea of what the Familiar was doing.

Azure had an excited look.

“Okay… but I would prefer to not use the birth control.”

“Now now, there is an order of things my dear… thought I would put cute kittens in you first to see if Aggro and I in these forms are even compatible… and safetywise considering Aggro’s immense stature so we need to make sure you can even birth a child of Aggro’s.” Nex said when she reminds Azure of the health risks.

Azure giggles.

“Sorry Mistress. I’m just too excited. I’ll be happy to do all the work to earn your child.”

“Good… better take a good look Cedric… Rachel… Sticks… your Ex here is about to get a serious upgrade.” Nex said when she used a spell to give Azure her larger more well endowed form as Aggro grins wildly at Azure while his cock was iron hard again in no time.

Azure had a lustfilled look on her face as she lets Nex use the birth control spell a moment later.

“No Azure don’t do this!” Cedric pleaded.

Azure just grins wildly when she looks at the mini hologram Cedric.

“Sorry Cedy… but considering how… perfect Aggro’s cock is… I would be a complete fool to pass it up after what an eye opener Master and Mistress put me through… better watch carefully as I ride this perfect cock and you’ll see so much enter me.” Azure said with a crazed lustful look in her eyes as she approached Aggro a moment later with swaying hips.

Rachel and Sticks gasps at this as Cedric glares at Nex and Aggro.

“This is your doing. If I find out where you both are, I’ll kill you both without mercy.”

“HA!... oh please Cedric, I’ll admit that you could kill me, hell even get payback first but lets be honest… can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you even come close to Aggro’s power or durability?... no matter how strong you are there are people like Emerald and the elementals and they can barely scratch Aggro at all… let alone injure him… any missions Aggro failed was because of him being forced away… not injured… not killed… no… Aggro is a one man army of his own and it's only because of shitty help sometimes that he fails missions… **but has he ever failed to pretty much break you and your friends before you and you weaklings are saved by an outside source?... face it boy, compared to us you and your friends are nothing so better face facts… it would take you thousands of years to even get close to our level and I doubt you would live that long even with Aura… and even if you somehow did… well… pretty sure Aggro and Azure here would make so many descendants that you won’t even be able to get close if any of them inherit not only Aggro’s monstrous durability and strength… but Azure’s flame like traits as well for a more impervious monster… think about it… Aggro’s durability… Azure’s flames which turn all to ash on contact… think of how much of a monster a child like that would be if properly trained… won’t even need to be strong in combat power… one good grab with a nearly indestructible hand and a flicker of flame from said hand... poof… instant death and maybe agonizing as well.”** Nex said with a cruel grin on her face.

Cedric, Rachel and Sticks had wide eyes after hearing that.

They were basically useless if they face future children of Aggro and Azur.

“You bitch!” Cedric said with hatred as Azure got closer to Aggro.

Nex smirks at the insult as Aggro went to lift Azure carefully.

“Yeah I’m a bitch… Aggro’s bitch and I would be an idiot if I didn’t help him get his own harem… maybe I could make a plan to get Rachel here or maybe Sticks… Azy would miss Rachel and Sticks being a stamina demon… hehe… could see who could outlast who, Aggro the Iron wall and his iron cock VS Sticks the Stamina Demon and her seemingly endless stamina… who knows… maybe could turn you female and force you to be Aggro’s bitch as Cedrina… hehe, you do have interesting traits as well so how about it Azy… think we could get your friends next in Aggro’s harem and make them his bitches?” Nex said when she looks at Azure with a grin.

Azure had a crazed grin on her face.

“Oh that would be great. They can help serve you both and be a happy family.” She said making the trio’s eyes widened.

“Over my dead body. I won’t allow anyone to get near Rachel and Sticks.” Cedric said as he was now pissed off.

Nex smirks as she placed a finger on her cheek.

“Oh please… like a weakling like you has a choice in the matter… its only a matter of time and I doubt Aggro even needs to wait for any of you to be alone… just needs to wait to ambush you on a mission and bam… unless you have a miracle… might as well see what happens when Aggro makes you his bitches… Aggro… if you would be so kind as to start fucking Azure to prove a point…” Nex said as Aggro grins when he adjusts his grip on Azure so he held her legs and his dickhead was poking at Azure’s folds.

“Hehe gladly… want to say any last words to your soon to be playmates my pet before I pretty much make it impossible for you to think for awhile?” Aggro said to Azure while he takes a moment to tease her folds when he rubbed the head of his cock on her drenched folds.

Azure grins before she looks at the tiny hologram of her exes.

“Enjoy the show guys. Though I recommend that you three surrender if you see Master and Mistress.”

A moment later, Aggro grins as he pulled Azure’s legs down and his cock starts to go dramatically into Azure’s folds at a slow rate not to tease Azure but show Cedric and the others that Aggro really was about to fuck Azure hard in a moment.

Said group stared with wide eyes as Azure groans as she feels her Master’s cock in her pussy.

Thanks to Aggro going slow, they saw Azure take 9 inches of Aggro’s cock into her folds, and the remaining 7 inches were out of Azure while her cervix was being pressured greatly by Aggro’s cock, thanks to Azure’s new body, she was able to take it much better then she did earlier without aid from Nex on a stretch spell or numb spell and stuff while Aggro groans from the tight grip on his cock.

“Oh yes Master. Give my slutty pussy what it wants.” Azure said with a lustfilled look on her face.

Aggro chuckles and he looks at the mini Cedric, Rachel, and Sticks.

“Hehehe… better watch carefully you three… this is what's going to happen to you if I catch you… so better prepare well if you leave that City… I could appear anywhere after all.” Aggro said as he slowly pulled his cock free of Azure’s pussy and only the head was in and Aggro had a wide grin as he tightened his grip on Azure’s legs and before anyone on Cedric’s side could scream no… Azure was pretty much slammed nearly balls deep on Aggro’s cock and her womb was stretched out by Aggro as he pretty much pushed gave her the biggest bulge in her womb her bigger form could take and only a few inches of his cock were left outside as Nex smirks when she saw this happen.

Azure groans loudly as she was greatly enjoying this pleasure as she had a fucked up look on her face.

Aggro then pretty much went wild now and lifts and lowers Azure onto his cock which slammed her onto his cock again and again as Cedric and the others looked on at how intense Aggro was being with Azure right now.

Sticks and Rachel were just stunned silence as Cedric felt his heart break as he kept watching and hearing Azure’s moans.

Nex then gets up and she walked near Aggro and she looks at him.

“So honey… how is your new pet’s body?... I want to hear every detail as your cock rams deeper and deeper into her and makes it impossible for this weakling to ever try and think of getting our pet back… he may have an impressive size for his height and what not… but I highly doubt he can match your magnificent cock in raw magnitude.” Nex said as she floats up and hugged Aggro from behind.

Aggro chuckles a bit.

“Oh it’s amazing, Nex. So snug and tight. And I love how much her womb stretches each time I hit it.” He said as he kept ramming his cock into Azure.

As Azure pretty much moans with a fucked up look on her face constantly, Nex chuckles and bit Aggro on the neck hard but that might as well be a playful bite to Aggro.

Nex then lets go of Aggro and bit his ear and speaks a moment later after the teases.

“Might as well be preparing her womb then when she bears your child… doubt a normal woman would even be able to birth a child of yours normally… though I wonder… who's better… me or Azure?... I won’t even get mad if you say Azure here… I do cheat with magic after all and I’m impressed with how she is able to adapt… maybe I should thank Lillum for the training in making her so fuckable…. Will be fun for me to impregnate her after you finish with her.” Nex said with a teasing grin on her face before she went to give Aggro play bites to egg him on.

Aggro groans from the bite which caused him to fuck Azure’s pussy more.

“Hehe… well to be honest babe… even though she’s starting out, I still pick her but you’re still number one.”

Nex chuckles and grins at Aggro.

“Guess that means I should step up my game then… maybe after I impregnate Azure you try and knock me up after we get back to base… no spells as well so I can really feel this monster cock of yours O natural…” Nex said while she used a spell to teasingly and lovingly fondle Aggro’s massive balls to get him to be more intense with Azure.

Aggro groans from that before grinning lustfully at Nex.

“Oh better believe I’ll put a kid in you. I’ll make sure you won’t wake from a intense sex coma.” He said as he got really rough on fucking Azure.

Cedric, Rachel and Sticks couldn’t do anything but watch as Rachel starts to cry as she couldn’t believe Azure betrayed them.

Sticks in turn growls when she couldn’t believe this was happening still though she couldn’t deny that Aggro pretty much making Azure his playing was a bit of a twisted kink like fantasy of sorts though she wouldn’t say anything about that.

Cedric, though heart broken, could only stare in anger as he watches Aggro keep making Azure his bitch.

Azure was moaning and groaning whorishly while she kept loving every thrust and as time went on, Aggro was getting close and Cedric, Rachel, and Sticks saw Aggro’s thrusts getting erratic which showed he was about to blow in a moment.

“F-Fuck yes master! Give my womb all your cum!” Azure moans as she looks at Aggro with so much lust.

Aggro was pretty focused with fucking Azure but he gave a few good thrusts and a moment later he gave one good thrust and after his cock finally went balls deep stretching Azure out more then ever… Aggro then smashed his maw like lips on Azure’s with his tongue entering her mouth and he growls when his sperm flooded Azure making her womb bloat big time from how virile Aggro was.

Cedric and co were shocked at the sight before they were more shocked when they saw Azure kissing Aggro back with such intense lust before Azure gripped the back of his head as she climaxed.

Nex looks amused when she watched Aggro ride out his orgasm and when he was about to tap off… he surprisingly leg her legs go and pulled away from Azure’s kiss and arms and she pretty much flew off Aggro’s cock when the sperm inside of her forced her off Aggro’s cock when she couldn’t take much more, flipped in the air somewhat, and lands in front of the familiar who was thankfully on a higher level to avoid things when Azure lands on her back on the bed and thanks to her being close to the holograms, Cedric and the others were blinded so to speak when on their end, they saw Azure’s pussy up close before sperm blasts from her pussy which turned everything on their end white while she groans as we womb slowly shrank to normal.

Cedric, Rachel and Sticks were shocked at the sight while Rachel and Sticks couldn’t believe how much cum was squirted out.  
  
Azure had a fucked up look on her face as she enjoys the afterglow.

“O-Oh fuck Master.”

Aggro laughed a bit when he saw the holograms of the stunned trio.

“Hehe, again… better watch out you three… if I get my hands on you this is what will happen… now then Nex… after you clean Azure and the bed… I believe its your turn and knock Azure up.” Aggro said when the one time birth control was used for Aggro’s round so Azure was pretty much unguared now once she would be cleaned off.

Nex chuckled as the trio were stunned.  
  
“Oh this is gonna get kinky.” She said before using a spell to clean Azure and the bed.

Aggro grins at that and before Nex could form a cock… Aggro gave this suggestion.

“Hehe, hey babe… two things… one… think we can make it so Azure won’t have to even think of going back to Cedric and you make a cock like Cedric’s though improved for a bigger and better version… and two… why don’t we tag team our pet and I go for her ass.” Aggro said while he grins wildly at Nex.

Cedric’s eyes widened after hearing that as Nex grins evilly.  
  
“Works for me.” She said before a moment later, she summoned her cock which was shockingly like Cedric’s but major difference.

For starters it was an inch or two longer then Cedric’s cock and while there was a knot at the base of Nex’s cock, there were also barbs as well and Nex smirks at the looks she was getting from Azure on her end and the trio’s horrified looks on the other.

Azure had a crazed look when she looks at Nex’s cock while licking her lips as Cedric was enraged.

“You imitating bitch!”

Nex chuckles and smirks at Cedric.

“Oh please… I prefer an upgraded over the original kind of bitch… so Azy… what do you think?” Nex said when she looks at Azure while Nex stroked her cock a few times.

Azure’s tail swishes a bit in excitement.

“I love it… better than my ex’s.”

Nex smirks and gestured for Azure to approach.

“Get a good whiff and taste then… might as well see if my scent and cock taste good to you in many ways.” Nex said when she waits for Azure to move.

Azure didn’t need to be told twice as she approaches Nex before getting on her knees and took a moment to smell Nex’s cock.

Nex smirks when she waits for Azure to get a good smell and then had Azure move to get to the base of her cock where her knot was and her cock rubbed against Azure’s cheek so she could feel the barbs as well after Nex gripped her head rather forcefully with one hand.

Azure purrs before she took initiative and opens her mouth before she starts to suck off Nex’s cock.

Nex surprisingly purrs from the feeling and pets Azure’s head.

“Oh yes… so warm as well… you’ll be perfect as a cocksleeve for Aggro and I, and not even in cold nights.” Nex said with an amused tone as she watched Azure’s head bob up and down her cock so Azure could feel every inch enter her mouth, unlike with Aggro, Azure had a better time sucking Nex off since she was not as this or long as Aggro.

Azure felt excited after hearing that which caused her to bob her head more as she looks at Nex with lust in her eyes.

Nex groans more and she smirks at Azure.

“Place your arms behind your back and don’t resist what I’m about to do.” Nex ordered when she placed her hands on Azure’s head.

Azure did as ordered as she put her hands behind her back.

A moment later, Nex starts to facefuck Azure while her cock went deep down Azure’s throat again and again and thanks to how huge Nex was, Azure was gagging a bit but thanks to her training, Azure was quickly able to adjust while Cedric and the others saw Azure take every thrust into her mouth and saw her throat bulge a few times.

_‘Oh my God.’_ Cedric thought as Rachel didn’t want to keep looking.

Sticks may have fidgeted but didn’t want to say anything.

Nex keeps this up and could feel her orgasm getting close.

“F-Fuck… about to blow… better get ready, may not be as productive as A-Aggro here but might as well give this sexy kitty her dose of cream.” Nex said while she facefucked Azure harder.

Azure gags a bit more while feeling excited before she uses her tongue to lick the tip of Nex’s cock when she was able as Nex pulled her cock back.

Though that was impossible to do when Nex pushed her cock far into Azure’s mouth a moment later and she groans when she came hard inside of Azure’s mouth while most of her sperm was forced down Azure’s throat.

Azure gags again before humming as she drinks down Nex’s cum as best as she can.

It took a bit for the daughter of the Man in red to tap off and when she did with a pleased groan, she slowly pulled her cock from Azure’s mouth and smirks at Azure when a bit of sperm was on Azure’s lips.

“So… how was my load?” Nex asked as she kneeled down and kissed Azure on the lips to steal her own sperm for a moment.

Cedric ang co’s eyes widened as Aggro grins at the display while Azure moans before kissing Nex back while using her tongue to fight for dominance and to share the cum.

It took about 6 seconds for a moment and Nex pulled her lips from Azure’s and Azure gave Nex a lustful smile.

“Delicious…” Was all Azure said while Nex smirks more.

“Good… might as well give your lower mouth another load of mine… might as well have you ride my cock while Aggro fucks your ass…” Nex said when she moved to get near the hologram and with her legs pointing towards the hologram, Nex waits for Azure to approach.

Azure licks her lips before she approaches Nex and got into position before she sat on the lioness’s cock while facing her.

Nex smirks when she saw that and as her cock rest against Azure’s folds, she looks at her and as Azure moved to aim Nex’s cock at her folds, she looks at Aggro.

“Get ready to join in honey… though you may want Azure and I to lube you up… going to be a tight fit in Azure’s ass since you never went there with her yet.” Nex said before she groans as Azure takes Nex’s cock into her pussy which was really warm from how turned on Azure was.

Aggro chuckled.  
  
“Oh I’ll join in a moment babe. Think it’ll be good to see some one on one here.”

After Nex got used to the heat, she smirks at Azure.

“Alright honey… might as well fill our pet up first then you join in… so Azy… how is my cock compared to Aggro’s?... sure I don’t match in size and raw power… so I’m sure this will a more pleasant then intense fuck for you since I could go gentle like a lover… or rough… your call since you did take intense poundings earlier.” Nex said while she enjoyed how tight Azure was right now.

Azure groans a bit before looking at Nex.  
  
“I don’t mind rough… but like it if you… treat me like a lover.”

Nex chuckles as she gripped Azure’s hips.

“Very well… time to treat you better then your former lovers hehe.” Nex said when she insulted Cedric, Rachel, and Sticks just now as her hips start to thrust in a steady but gentle way as she fucked Azure in a pretty sensual way while Nex’s barbs on her cock scraped Azure’s folds constantly and the viewing trio had a pretty up close shot of Nex’s cock going in and out of Azure’s pussy.

“H-Hey!” The trio said with pissed off looks.  
  
Azure ignored them as she was loving this pleasure before she leaned down and kissed Nex’s lips.

Nex returns the kiss with a hum as she stops thrusting a few times to let Azure ride her herself a bit so Azure can do her own thing if she wanted to take the lead, Nex and Aggro were doing most of the work after all so fair to give Azure a shot.

Azure felt that Nex had stopped before she starts riding the daughter of the Man in red’s cock while kissing her more.

Nex moans from that and used her hands to fondle Azure’s ass to egg her on more and used her hands sometimes to fondle Azure’s breasts, Aggro in the meantime as he watched this happen…

Aggro felt very turned on as he watches the duo go at it as his cock twitches, he even stroked his cock a bit from how turned on he was.

Nex then fucked Azure harder when she thrusts her hips again and she could feel her orgasm approaching alongside Azure’s as she fucked Azure harder and faster until…

Azure bounced a few more times before she slammed her hips down and climaxed hard on Nex’s cock.

Nex groans from the tight feeling and her hips thrust upwards once and she yells when she came hard in Azure’s womb which overfilled her in no time and Cedric, Rachel, and Sticks saw Nex’s load as it leaked from Azure and knew she would be carrying Nex’s child now.

Rachel was on her knees as she cried while Sticks was frozen like a statue.

Cedric though had his hands formed into fists in anger as he continues to watch Azure and Nex make out more while riding out their climax.

Once the duo tapped off, Nex pulled away from the kiss with a groan while she chuckles a bit as she kept her cock in Azure.

“Hehe… so Azure… maybe not on Aggro’s level but how was I?, doubt I top that Succubus Mistress of yours since she is pretty much lust personified but pretty sure I come close with how much your pussy milked my cock… too bad I didn’t get knot deep yet… going to change that in a moment.” Nex said when she smirks at Azure.

Azure giggles.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. You’re my Mistress now and I can’t wait til our… child starts forming.”

“Good… now then… Aggro… get in position and get ready to bust this ass of our pets wide open… I want to get knot deep and want to be sure she is carrying my litter so get ready to get serious.” Nex said when she grins at Azure as she gripped Azure’s ass after cleaning her with a spell for a moment.

“Hehe… Oh I always get serious.” Aggro said with a fanged grin and he approaches the duo.

In a dramatic fashion, Aggro moved to stand behind the duo and Cedric, Rachel, and Sticks saw how massive Aggro was and his balls as well when they pretty much got into view near the holographic trio… so they could see that Aggro’s cock going in Azure’s ass would spell a freaking disaster if Nex didn’t prepare her though Nex silently used two spells to give Azure a regen effect and a stretch spell again for her ass… this time amping it to a few higher levels so Aggro wouldn’t break it this time.

Once Aggro noticed that he aimed his cock at Azure’s asshole and slowly he forced his cock into her while everyone watched Azure take it.

Azure groans as she felt Aggro’s cock going deep inside her ass.

Azure in turn groans as she could feel her ass reshaping to Aggro’s cock, she realized Nex must have enchanted her ass because she felt no discomfort as soon as Aggro got deep enough… and thanks to not having a womb in the way… well Aggro pretty much grins as he forced his cock balls deep in Azure making a massive bulge form in her stomach when Aggro pretty much rearranged her stomach for a moment.

Azure continue to groan as she feels this before hugging Nex which caused their breasts to squish.

Nex was amused when she hugged Azure back and smirks as she looks at the holograms to see how the viewing trio took this and smirks when she noticed something.

“My my… looks like Cedy is a bit worked up and not in the anger induced way.” Nex said with an amused tone to her voice.

Rachel and Sticks blinked before they looked at their boyfriend and they were surprised when they saw a bulge in his pants.

Cedric jolted.  
  
“Not true.” He denied.

“Try looking down then and tell me thats not a hidden dagger then.” Nex said when she knew otherwise and was amused by Cedric’s defiance.

“Cedy… Please tell me you’re not enjoying this.” Rachel said.

“Rachel… why would I enjoy watching two people that stole our girlfriend do this?” Cedric said.

Sticks however rolled her eyes for a moment.

“OK… so if we pull down your pants your cock won’t be erect?... look as much as even I hate to admit it, I’m…. a bit worked up since we're technically watching something like a dark fantasy type porno… I blame Lillum’s lessons on this since we are normally put in lustful situations anyway so its probably Cedy’s body reacting to what he is watching… and your telling me Rach if I don’t stick my hand down your panties you won’t be soaked?” Sticks said to try and back Cedric up a little since it maybe out of his control on him getting turned on right now… again can blame Lillum for this for training them to be easily turned on.

Rachel was blushing brightly at the question and didn’t want to answer but… was indeed wet in her underwear.

Nex laughs at that when she heard that.

“Wow… guess Aggro and I should thank Lillum later or something if we run into her… Aggro and I may have an easier time breaking you three then we thought if you three are turned on right now… well I don’t mind if you want to have some fun… this is good fuck material so you can either stay still and watch or try and ignore this by fucking one another… can’t leave the barrier keeping you in so might as well pick your poison.” Nex said when she and Aggro start to fuck Azure which caused her to moan and groan whorishly and everyone could see the fucked up look on her face thanks to the Familiar moving to have everyone look at the action from the side so it wouldn’t be hit by Aggro’s balls.

As Azure moans loudly, Cedric couldn’t take it anymore before looking at his two remaining girlfriends.

“Shockingly… don’t know about you two but… I don’t want to keep watching this so…” Cedric said before he actually starts to remove his clothes.

Rachel and Sticks blushed though they couldn’t fault that logic and they went to strip as well… in no time the group was naked and their bodies were impressive for Mobians.

Rachel had D to E cup breasts naturally, wide hips, and thanks to her training some muscle.

Sticks had C to D cup breasts, and while more agile in nature, had a more toned body while she had a tight ass to boot.

Cedric had some good muscles thanks to his training follow by some scars from past missions. And though Aggro had the biggest, Cedric’s cock was actually 10 ½ inches and 3 in width. **(Note from TME: These are technically alternate versions of Cedric, Sticks, and Rachel from DDS so their proportions may not match their DDS counterparts.)**

Aggro chuckles when he saw Rachel and Sticks.

“Hehe, not bad, going to enjoy those bodies later.” Aggro said to mess with Rachen and Sticks when he used a hand to smack Azure’s ass while being careful to not knock her off his and Nex’s cocks.

Azure groans a few times from that action as Cedric glares at Aggro.

“You stay away you son of a bitch!”

“Hehe, like you could stop me, already got one bitch of yours… two to go before I come after you once Nex turns you into Cedrina for good hehehe…” Aggro said while he grins at the trio as he fucked Azure harder and her moans got louder which caused Rachel and Sticks to blush more from how slutty Azure was now.

“Like I’ll give that brat of Bordux a chance.” Cedric said before looking at his girlfriends.  
  
“Hey. forget them and let’s focus on us.”

Rachel and Sticks nod their heads as they approach Cedric and Rachel went to kiss Cedric on the lips as Sticks used a hand to stroke Cedric’s cock and used the other to rub his chest a bit.

Cedric groans from that as he kissed Rachel back but made sure it was passionate as he held her a bit close.

Rachel blushed when she felt that and her tongue fought with Cedric’s as she made sure to hug him around the neck so she could kiss him deeply.

Sticks in the meantime went down to kneel before Cedric and she opened her mouth to suck his cock in no time while she fondles his balls.

Cedric groans again as he continues to kiss Rachel before he uses one hand to rub her folds before another went to the pink hedgehog’s ass.

Rachel groans from that and lets Cedric work his magic as his fingers jolt her folds lightly which made her groan into the kiss from the feeling.

It was only a moment before Cedric stuck a finger or two inside Rachel’s pussy before he starts to finger her before Cedric uses his other hand to squeeze Rachel’s ass cheeks.

Rachel really groans now and her body shook a bit from the pleasure she was feeling as Sticks deepthroats Cedric’s cock in no time now.

Cedric groans a few times before he starts to thrust his cock in and out of the badger’s mouth.

Sticks gagged a bit from that but quickly adjusts while Rachel keeps on kissing Cedric and Sticks sucked Cedric off more and more until…

Cedric groans in Rachel’s mouth before he pushed his cock further and climaxed inside Sticks’s mouth.

Sticks groans as she worked to drink Cedric’s load as best as she could while Rachel’s eyes roll back in her head and she came on Cedric’s fingers a moment later.

About 15 seconds pass before Cedric taps off first before Rachel taps off a few seconds after.

Once this happened, the duo worked on Sticks when Cedric and Rachel were knelt on the ground and they were eating out her holes… Cedric with Sticks’s pussy while Rachel ate out Stick’s ass.

Sticks let out a pleased groan as she was enjoying this before Cedric slides his tongue in to really eat her pussy out.

Rachel did the same with Stick’s ass when her tongue slipped in to really loosen up Sticks for later.

“Oh fuck.” Sticks groans before she pet the duo’s heads to let them know they’re doing good.

This caused the duo to blush a bit as they worked Sticks up more and more with more tongue action and this went on for longer and longer until…

Sticks groans as she lightly tossed her head back before climaxing on the duo’s tongues.

The duo wiggles their tongues in Stick’s holes and wait for her to ride out her orgasm.

Sticks climax got a bit stronger for a moment before she finally taps off.

Once she finished climaxing, she shakingly managed to keep standing and the trio heard chuckling a moment later which caused them to look at the screen and oddly saw Nex not doing anything as she looks at the trio while Azure rides Aggro’s cock with her ass as she faced away from him and he had his hands behind his head.

“Cute… such tame acts… hey Cedy… Sticks… Rach… why don’t we make a deal of sorts that may interest you?... should be good since it may involve getting Azure back on your side if you want to humor listening but if you want Aggro to just ambush you all I don’t mind so…” Nex said while she looks amused as Aggro listened in while he used a hand to lightly smack Azure’s ass to get her to bounce harder as she rides his cock more and faster from the smack to go at a decent pace.

Azure groans loudly from that action as she bounced harder.

Cedric and co had skeptical looks on their faces even though they want Azure back.

“Fine… we’ll listen.” Cedric said even though he can’t trust Nex.

“Great… simply put this can be a simple contest of sorts, a sex contest so to speak, winner makes the loser their bitch more or less, both sides can even bring in help to make the rounds more interesting and the only condition is that both sides have to pick a captain of sorts, if the captain loses then the entire team fails… simple right?, and to make things fair since we did get Azy and stuff… hehe… well you can bring a number of people with no limit unlike us who may make a smaller team of high grade fuckers in HOWEVER… only one person outside of your student group can be picked to aid you… aside from Lillum for matches and Frost and Rose on the student side, lets face it, if those three were used and went against Aggro, win or lose we would be watching them fuck for days before any kind of result happened and I doubt we would have that kind of time… and in exchange our side won’t use cheap tricks like sex demons and stuff like that, fully fair with skills and abilities that we have trained with, only real threat on our side would be Aggro for the cute ladies and stuff for obvious reasons… and hey if I’m beaten I’ll be a bitch for the winner, same for anyone else on our side who loses, but if your captain is beaten then it doesn’t matter how many times you win… pretty much all bets are in with captain against captain in this so make your pick count… so… do you agree you three?... want to try and get Azy back?, who knows you could fuck her back on your side since she was so easy to break for us.” Nex said when she points a thumb at Azure who was really riding Aggro’s cock now while he was getting close from the strained look on his face.

Cedric was quiet for a bit after hearing this as Azure moans and groans as she rides Aggro’s cock harder.

Rachel however frowns.

“Hold on, you said Aggro could fuck for days?... stamina aside either you're bluffing or if that is true then we have no chance of winning… even if we made every one of you our bitches as long as Aggro’s on the team we have no chance… either take him off that team or let us have some kind of advantage in exchange.” Rachel said while Nex looks amused.

“Smart for catching on… fine… it would be boring if you all tag teamed Aggro so I’ll tell you this… I’ll let you bring in one of the three succubuses however they are not allowed to use their sperm draining ability except three times… anything else is fair game so if one of them knows a way to affect Aggro in a way that gives them a chance of winning… well I would be shocked if a sex demon couldn’t beat a non-sex demon at their own game… personally hoping Lillum gets brought in so Aggro can make her his bitch and this could tick Emerald off royally as well… I’ll even let you bring him in as an extra member but he can’t be used as a captain… in fact I’ll make it so Aggro isn’t the captain as well so its all fair since Aggro and Emerald are stamina demons in their own right… how is that for fair?” Nex said when she grins at Rachel and the others.

When Sticks heard this, she scoffed a bit.

“Oh sure… so if Cedy and you went against one another and he beats you, you would be his bitch?” Sticks said while Nex shrugged.

“Yup, in the case of mind breaking or knock out I would lose and either way would suck his cock or get fucked by him if he so desired, would even birth a child or something if that actually lasts that long, would even let others see it as proof though the same could be said in reverse… can’t say it won’t be fair if both sides don’t agree to follow the winners commands right?” Nex said while she looks more amused then anything.

Cedric heard enough before motions his girlfriends to huddle.

_“What do you two think? I want Azure back but… can we risk it?”_

_“Like we have a choice Cedric, its Azure we're talking about here… she is worth the risk, besides even if most of us lose by chance, as long as we beat their captain we can win in the end and recover after that… besides what do you really want?... pretty sure Sticks and I will follow your lead so any choice you make, we will follow… besides pretty sure with this you got motivation to really make Nex your bitch for what she and Aggro did.”_ Rachel whispered as Sticks nod her head with a determined look on her face.

Cedric knew that Rachel was right before he turns around and looks at Nex with a serious look.

“We’ll accept the deal.”

“Great… although considering we are in the middle of our fun, you might as well go back to your own fun… you’ll need the practice since Aggro seems excited for a challenge and the barrier won’t drop until I end this live show/ recording.” Nex said as Aggro roars and blows a massive load in Azure’s ass and as her stomach bloats while Nex grins, Azure coughed up a large amount of sperm when she had a funny look on her face.

As Azure climaxed hard, Cedric glares at the scene before looking at Rachel and Sticks.

“Well… might as well keep going until otherwise.” He said as he really needed a good distraction.

Rachel and Sticks nods as the scene showed Cedric fucking Rachel’s pussy while she was on all fours and Rachel was eating out Stick’s pussy when Sticks laid on the ground and Cedric was humping away like a demon possessed when the thoughts of Azure and Aggro caused his Hollow self to slightly emerge and part of the hollow mask formed which really put Cedric in a fuck frenzy while he was more or less in control though he starts to hear his Hollow’s anger and rage in his head on how his and Cedric’s women was theirs anymore.

**_“You fucking fool! You better make sure to win Azure back! I’ll be damn if we let that pathetic welp keep her.”_ **

_“Don’t tell me twice you ass!”_ Cedric mentally said as he got really rough on fucking Rachel as Sticks was moaning.

Rachel in turn from the pounding was moaning up a storm when Cedric shocked her pussy something fierce while she thrusts her hips back so Cedric could get his cock deeper inside of her.

Sticks was greatly turned on as she watches.

“Woof woof Cedy.” She said with a smirk.

Cedric however ignored Stiicks for now and smacks Rachel’s ass hard while his cock barraged Rachel’s womb as his inner darkness leaked out and amped his strength thanks to his rage.

Rachel was moaning loudly as she was feeling this which caused her to eat out Sticks more.

It took a minute or two before Cedric growls as he pushed his cock balls deep, forcing his growing knot in Rachel’s folds and he came hard inside of Rachel’s womb with great force as Sticks groaned when she came on Rachel’s face when ate her out enough to do that.

Rachel groans loudly before she climaxed hard on Cedric’s cock while lapping up Sticks’s juices.

It took a bit for the trio to tap off and Cedric gripped Rachel’s ass and with one good swift pull, forced his inflated knot out of Rachel’s pussy and his cock a moment later and Cedric’s load leaked to the ground as a result.

Rachel groans for a moment as enjoys the after glow while Sticks, who panted, smirks when she saw the cum leaking out.

“W-Wow Cedy you came a lot. Hope you got more for me.” She said.

Cedric in turn was quiet as he looks at Sticks though the hardon he had was undeniable when his cock looked beastly with many veins being seen on his dick.

Sticks, though didn’t know why on the silence, did lick her lips before she got off of Rachel and got on her hands and knees.

“Come and get it Cedy.” She said as she shakes her ass before giving it a good smack to entice him.

A moment later, Cedric approached and aimed his cock at Stick’s ass and in no time had it nearly knot deep inside of her and starts to fuck her ass while Rachel was watching next to the duo.

Rachel blushes brightly as Sticks groans with a very pleased look.

“Oh yes Cedy!”

As Cedric used a hand to smack Sticks on the ass as he fucked her, Rachel looks at Nex with narrowed eyes.

“Hows this for a low grade lay, pretty sure Cedy can do just as much if not more than Aggro since he doesn’t need to break unwilling women to get them to come to him.” Rachel said to mess with Nex.

Nex just smirks.

“Not bad… but still has a long way to go.” She said as she points at Aggro and Azure.

When Rachel looked, she blushed when she saw Azure on all fours while she got her ass fucked hard by Aggro as he was on all fours over her since he didn’t want to overpower Nex’s load in Azure… either that or he wanted to try and one up Cedric when his cock stretched Azure’s ass wider then Cedric’s could.

Rachel frowns at that and glared at Nex.

“I won’t lie… Aggro does have size but doubt he could zap you just like Cedy can, all style and not much substance aside from size with Aggro.” Rachel taunts when she glanced back at Cedric to show he was indeed zapping Sticks’s ass from the inside.

Sticks was moaning loudly with ecstasy before she looks back at Cedric.

“T-That’s right Cedy. Keep zapping my ass!”

Cedric growls deeply when he used more power in his shocks which caused visible sparks to be seen as he fucked Sticks harder while Nex looks on from her end.

“Hehe, impressive. Perhaps when I turn him to Cedrina, she can be Aggy’s personal electric cocksleeve.” Nex said.

Rachel frowns at that when it seems any taunt or insult would get her nowhere and she looks back to see what Cedric would do next as Sticks thrusts her ass back to try and get more of Cedric’s cock inside of her.

Cedric growls as he thrusts his cock faster and harder making Sticks moans more as she looks at Cedric again with so much lust.

Cedric leans down and smashed his lips onto Stick’s mouth and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth so he could work her up good.

Rachel blushes a bit as Sticks kissed Cedric back before using her tongue to fight Cedric’s tongue.

This went on for a bit as Cedric fucked Sticks harder and faster then he usually would and his orgasm gets closer until he leaned back and howled as he pushed his knot in Stick’s ass and blew an electrically charged load inside of Sticks while his knot prevented any leaks and a bulge was forming in Stick’s stomach from how much sperm Cedric unloaded.

Sticks’s eyes roll in the back of her head as she feels this before climaxing hard on Cedric’s cock as the badger’s ass tightens around it.

Cedric groans from that and as the duo ride out their orgasms, Rachel did glance at Nex for a second while she wondered what he twisted daughter of the man in red thought of this.

All Nex did was smirk at the pink hedgehog.  
  
“Not bad. Still not better than Aggro. But I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Hmph… better not complain when Cedy makes you his bitch for what you two did to Azure… pretty sure Cedric will level up big time before this contest even starts so try and not get a big ego yet.” Rachel said when Cedric pulled his cock free of Sticks’s ass and he went balls deep into her pussy to fuck it in no time.

“Sticks and stones girly.” Nex said as Sticks groans from having her pussy getting fucked.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she went back to watch Cedric fuck Sticks harder and faster then before.

Sticks had a fucked up look on her face as she greatly enjoyed this pleasure.  
  
“O-Oh fuck Cedy! Show that bitch that stole Azy who’s the real boss!” She moans.

Cedric had no issues with that when he fucked Sticks harder and used a hand to really smack her ass hard.

Sticks moans loudly from that action before she thrust her hips to meet with Cedric’s thrusts.

As this went on Nex rolled her eyes and she moved to approach Aggro and Azure.

“Well for now might as well get a bit more fun in before I end this and you can get your team together.... Remember Lillum can join but not many uses with sperm draining and Emerald can join as a guest on your side but he can’t be captain, same with Aggro on him not being a captain.” Nex said to Rachel when she walked from the screen while her ass sways a bit in Rachel’s view.

Rachel may have blushed but glares at Nex.  
  
“Oh don’t worry. We’ll remember.” She said before glancing at Azure.   
  
“If you can hear me Azure, we’re gonna win you back no matter what!”

Azure however was in no condition to listen as Aggro lifted her up and down his cock like Azure was his personal sex toy while her ass was pretty much barraged by the hulking behemoth of the temporary lion man.

“OH YES!” Azure groans loudly with a fucked up look on her face as her tongue was sticking out.

However, little did everyone know that deep behind Azure’s lustful side, part of her was actually hoping to be saved.

Though the voice was so small that it couldn’t be heard over the more broken voice Azure’s mind gave when she enjoyed the pounding she was getting, Rachel then saw Nex moving to kiss Azure to seem to try and get a rise out of her when she pretty much used on eye to look smugly at Rachel.

Rachel was fuming mad as she was thinking to bring in personal pain to Nex before Rachel saw Azure kissing her back.

As that happened Aggro slowed his thrusts so the two could make out and he grins as Nex fingered Azure’s pussy while Nex summoned her cock again so she could fuck Azure one more time.

Azure moans from that action as she kissed Nex more before sliding her tongue inside.

As Nex made out with Azure, she moved to get in position, aimed her cock at Azure’s pussy and shoved herself deep inside the felines eager pussy and starts to fuck her hard and fast and Aggro joins a moment later when he thrusts his hips hard into Azure’s ass.

Azure was on cloud 9 from the intense pleasure she was getting before she hugged Nex close as she kept the kiss up.

This went on for about an hour with Cedric fucking Rachel and Sticks to ignore what was going on with Azure and at the end the two groups were finishing with Aggro and Nex stroking their cocks as they aimed them at a kneeing eager Azure while Cedric was getting his cock stroked by Rachel and Sticks to help him finish.

Azure had a very excited look as she watches her Master and Mistress’s cocks as Cedric groans from Rachel and Sticks’s action.

Rachel and Sticks had similar looks from stroking Cedric off and in no time, Aggro, Nex, and Cedric came on their respective partners while Cedric gave Rachel and Sticks some sperm for their eager mouths and faces while Aggro and Nex groan as they came hard on Azure’s body with great force.

Azure, Rachel and Sticks moan loudly as they enjoy getting covered in cum by their respective partners.

Once the trio tapped off, they pant for breath while Cedric saw that Rachel and Sticks had sperm plastered on their face while they made out with one another to try and steal sperm for themselves while Azure was floored by Nex and Aggro’s sperm when Aggro’s load knocked her onto her back.

Azure may have groan but didn’t care as she starts to clean herself by scooping up the cum and eating it with one hand.

Though she did use her other hand to put some cum in her pussy.

Nex was amused by that, Azure didn’t reach far enough inside of her to even come close to getting part of Aggro’s load in her so she walked over and aimed her cock at Azure’s mouth while sperm was on the tip and wanted Azure to clean it for her.

Azure sees this before she opens her mouth and takes Nex’s cock in and starts sucking on it.

Nex groans from that and a moment later she pulled her cock from Azure’s mouth when it was cleaned and Aggro moved to have his cock cleaned a moment later.

Azure didn’t need to be told before she started cleaning Aggro’s cock and made sure to be very thorough.

Aggro takes a moment to enjoy this and when he pulled his cock from Azure’s mouth he chuckles when he saw the tip squeaky clean.

Azure lightly panted.  
  
“D-Did I do good Master?” She said.

“Hehe… oh you did very good my cute pet… hey Nex… tell our viewers that this contest will be 10 or so months from now since I doubt they want to give a soon to be expecting mother trouble before birth and just after birth hehe.” Aggro said when he messed with the trio a bit while they were trying to relax from what they did.

Nex chuckled as Cedric, Rachel and Sticks felt pissed off.  
  


“Sure thing.” Nex said as she was about to say something but the trio interrupted her.

“SHUT UP!”

Nex put her hands up defensively and chuckles mockingly.

“Nevermind… anyway you have 10 to 11 months just in case the recovery takes awhile… I’ll send a message with the phone here so try and not lose it otherwise would be troublesome in getting in contact again…. Chao.” Nex said when she had the images end as Aggro picked up Azure when Nex cleaned her with a snap of her finger and the phone, with the enchantments fading fully, turned off and the phone fell to a patch of soft grass nearby.

Cedric frown as he bends down and picks up the phone and looks at it.  
  
Rachel and Sticks were concerned.

“We will get her back Cedy.” Rachel said with determination.  
  
Cedric sighs before looking at the duo.   
  
“I know we will. You two rest up a bit while I go tell Emerald the news.” He said while not liking how he’ll react.

“Well first we should get cleaned and dressed after… pretty sure if we rush now… we would give plenty of people an eyeful.” Rachel said with a blush since they were pretty much in the nude, covered in fluids, and out in the open in front of Emerad’s dojo.

Cedric felt embarrassed when he almost forgot.  
  
“Right… good thing we learn how to do that.” Cedric said before using a spell to not only clean himself but his girlfriends as well.

“Yeah… going to need to get real clothes though… may have worked to make clothing from energy but don’t want to lose focus with how pissed I am.” Rachel said when she didn’t like how things were going and Azure would be gone for nearly a year… and having Nex’s kid of all things.

“Believe me Rachel, Sticks and I feel the same thing but… we have to be strong. I know deep down that the Azure we know and love is still in there.” Cedric said.

“Maybe, but for now we need to seriously level up if we want to get Azy back and make that Nex our bitch to boot.” Sticks said as she went to get dressed when she rushed into the Dojo to grab some random gear.

“Damn right we do.” Cedric said.

A moment later, Rachel and Cedric ran into the Dojo and as that happened, Aggro, Nex, with Azure being carried by Aggro all entered Bordux’s base while an amused Bordux welcomed them.

“Welcome back and nice job in bring Azure here… pretty sure any child of yours and Azure’s would be pretty strong in their own right Nex though think you are a bit young in trying to make me a grandfather?” Bordux said while Nex shakes her head.

“Dad I’m way over 18.” Nex said while Bordux gave her a half lidded look.

“Among Aura users you are the youngest here my dear daughter.” Bordux said while he looks at Aggro with a pointed look for some reason.

Aggro blinked a bit.  
  
“What’s with the look boss?”

“Oh I don’t know… maybe the fact you may have knocked up my little girl with that show you and Nex put on… I may… begrudgingly accept a romantic situation between the two of you but considering you are how much older compared to her… pretty sure you would have had the forethought that I could be pissed since I had to act as an imediary so that my familiar could send the images to Angel City… you did use birth control right?” Bordux said while he gave Aggro an evil grin that was scary as fuck.

Aggro was sweating bullets.  
  
“Um… well funny thing is um…” He said as he tried to stall.

Bordux keeps the scary grin as he slowly approached Aggro though Azure groaning in Aggro’s arms did get his attention and he gave Aggro a look that he would deal with him later as he looks at Azure when she came too from her small nap that she fell into just now.

“W-What’s going on?” Azure said as she looks at her surroundings after fully awakening.

She saw that she was in Aggro’s massive hands and that she was looking face to face with the Alternate version of Emerald’s worst enemy Bordux, Nex’s father.

Azure blinked in surprise.  
  
“I-It’s you.”

Bordux smirks when he heard that.

“Hooo… and prey tell what do you mean by that?” Bordux said when he was curious about what Azure meant.

“You’re Bordux.” Azure said with a slight narrow look.

“Indeed… though prey tell why the anger?... pretty sure as long as you play ball you’ll get to be with your master and Mistress…. Do you really want to risk a possible fight when you know you’ll lose?” Bodrux said when he gestured for Azure to look at her surroundings when many powerful energies were felt even in relaxed states.

Azure didn’t have to look when she felt the energies.  
  
“Considering who you are… I can’t fight you in my… condition and I’m not strong enough.”

“Good… you know what happens next until that contest happens… can’t have you cause trouble after all.” Bordux said when he gripped Azure’s head and before she could even struggle Bordux’s crest was on her head and her own will was being repressed…. At least the side of Azure who was still sane.

Aggro and Nex watched before Crest Azure lifts her head up after Bordux removed his hand.  
  
“What’s your order… Boss?”

Bordux smirks while he points at Aggro and Nex.

“Unless I give a counter order or command, follow any and all orders that Aggro and Nex give and since I made this crest to allow some will… don’t act so robotic, be crazed or something so you don’t sound like many minions here, you are carrying a grandchild of mine after all since my magic was able to sense that.” Bordux said when he placed his arms behind his back as he starts walking away.

“Oh and let me handle the team composition since I’m sure you three will be a part of this team… many options to consider.” Bordux said when he seemingly forgot to get onto Aggro about not using protection with Nex.

It wasn’t long before the trio sees Borux was no longer in the room.  
  
“You can breathe now Aggro.” Nex said.

Aggro sighs in relief when he heard that though he looks at Azure in his arms.

“So my pet, how you holding up after that nap?” Aggro asked Azure with a grin, even with the crest thanks to Bordux’s command Azure should be able to emote more now.

“Surprisingly felt good after that intense fucking you and Mistress gave me.” Crest Azure said with a grin.

“Hehe, good, after you get some more rest and a bite to eat, we continue our fun once we make sure I don’t knock you up before Nex’s kid grows in you… so Nex, amused at being an expecting mother as well?” Aggro said when he looked a bit smug on possibly knocking up Nex, they were in human form while Azure was a normal Mobian again though still altered by Nex’s spell to be a bit bigger then one.

“Hehe, oh yeah. Plus it’ll be hilarious when those friends of hers sees our kid. Cedric will be heartbroken at the sight.” Nex said before laughing at the imaging of Cedric being in pain. 

As she and Aggro laughed, deep inside Crest Azure’s body you would see the sane part of Azure that’s being suppressed by the Bordux’s crest.

She is also crying as she heard everything.

_“Cedric. Everyone. Please forgive me.”_

The movie then ends with the first part of the dark tale ending as the scene fades to black…. How this would end would be anyone’s guess but one thing was certain…. Many people good and bad would be broken soon and there was no way to prevent this from happening.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
